


Love Lasts Forever

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (for more info pls visit my profile), (help anyone TwT ?), Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Camus's a savior :v, Camus's in da house (banzai), Drama, Hierarchy, Implied Relationships, Inaccurate language, Inaccurate translations, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, More tags to be added, Romance, Royalty, School Life, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Unexpected feelings, [i should have had added the previous tag way before lmao], nekomatas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From night to day Hijirikawa Masato's life changes abruptly, yet he never thought it could change so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This story will be written in the 1st pov (well Masato's pov, to be more exact) , however the prologue and the epílogue will be written in the 3rd pov ^^ and also I'll include this same pov (3rd) in the middle of the story, yet I will let you know in my notes.  
> Hope you can like my story and enjoy it until the end.  
> PS:. the story is beta'ed , however any mistake you can find out there is mine and only mine ^^

 

 

“I’m sorry but… I can’t do anything for your son.” A very beautiful man with long pink hair said. Despite the fact that he was a doctor, the man was suffering with the terrible news he had to say to the parents of the young man lying on the bed next to them.

“What are you talking about? You said you could help him, you said he would survive! Why did you lie to us? He… My Masato, my dear Masato is so young…” A middle aged woman with short blue hair said, thick drops of salty water covering all her face; her dark blue eyes completely red due to her crying. She was suffering as she had never suffered before, anyone who looked at her; anyone who heard her desperate tone would know that she was practically dying with so much pain. Dying just like her son beside her.

The beautiful young man lying on the bed of a clinic room had bright blue hair, pale skin and was at the age of 16. Someone as young, as beautiful and important to society as Hijirikawa Masato didn’t deserve such a rough and unfortunate destiny. Since he was a child Masato had been a very pleasant person. He had always been very talented with anything that his father proposed to him; especially in calligraphy and playing the piano, he had always been very gentle and peaceful to others; whenever he could he put others above him. Then why did someone like him, so serene, so kind have to end like this? He had so many things left to do… He had to finish his schooling and then go to college; he had to take his father’s place in Hijirikawa family; he had to marry a woman and have children to take over for him in the future. However despite all this, he had to live. He deserved to live much more than 16 years.

“Please, Ringo-sensei, help my Masato… Help him, I beg you!” Masato’s mother, her name Hijirikawa Naoko, said holding tightly onto the beautiful man.

“N-Naoko-san I… It’s too late, he's lost too much blood and his body is completely fractured… I’m so sorry.” Ringo said avoiding the woman’s tear-filled eyes. He could see; more than just see he could _sense_ these parents’ pain. A lot of teenagers, much younger than Masato, had already died there in his clinic; however he had never felt such great pain like he was feeling now. Thankfully he would not die with this kind of pain. However he didn’t like to feel like this. He knew he shouldn’t do it, it was breaking all the rules of his society; nevertheless this time he really felt that he had to; he should help this teen. Whenever he looked at him, lying down on that simple bed; getting more and more pale with every passing second, something inside him screamed to not let this young man die. So he simply could not avoid his inner voice, since he had grown up he had learned to not avoid all the signs life provided him; and this time right here and now with Hijirikawa Masato, life was providing him a new and extremely important sign.

“Sensei, how much time does Masato-kun have left?” For the first time Masato’s father spoke coldly, however right now Ringo knew that the man was also suffering; probably much more than his wife. At first sight the man seemed to be someone rude and cold, yet Ringo believed that was just a mask to protect his family. Although he also believed that Masato’s father didn’t know how to show others his kind feelings.

Ringo closed his blue eyes and carefully said, “One hour… or less.” With Ringo’s answer Masato’s mother hugged her son tightly, crying with all her heart. Although his father hadn’t cried, the pink haired man knew his heart was screaming with all the intense pain he was feeling. Losing a son was the most painful thing ever, and Tsukimiya Ringo had already verified it countless times. More times than anyone could suspect.

“I shouldn’t be saying this, it’s a very important secret that I should never reveal to anyone, but for some unknown reason I feel that for Masato-kun, I have to do the impossible to prevent his death.” Ringo said looking at the blue haired teen who had only a few more minutes left of life.

“W-What do you mean by that?” Naoko asked finally facing the young doctor before her. She was feeling terribly sad, hurt; she even believed that she would die with her son due to this strong and unbearable pain, however somehow Ringo’s words had provide her some hope. She couldn’t understand why, yet the true and clear tone he had used while talking gave her a new way to believe in her son’s life.

“What I’m saying is… do you want your son to live? Do you wish to stop destiny this way?” The pink haired man asked looking at both Masato’s parents convicted in his own words and decisions.

“O-Of course we want our son alive! We love him above all; if there is someone who should live, it’s him. Masato is our treasure, so for him we would change any destiny on this earth.” The woman assured Ringo between sobs.

“And you Hijirikawa Masaomi-san, what do you have to say about my questions?” Ringo asked looking at the man only. Despite the fact that he knew how the man felt right now, he wanted to hear it from his mouth, Somehow he really needed his words to proceed with his decisions.

“Yes, Masato-kun is needed in the family, so I want him alive.” Masaomi said not facing the pink haired man, who was completely surprised at the sudden answer.

“M-Masaomi, it can’t be true, even in a situation like this you are only thinking about our family’s name? How can that be possible? You can’t be so cold, so heartless.” Naoko said, shocked at her husband’s cold words.

“Someone has to think about our family’s future and I don’t think you will be able to do it, Naoko. Let’s just face the obvious please. Mai is too young and besides she is a girl so our family is entirely in Masato’s hands.” The man said once more, shocking her wife and the young doctor in the room. The woman was already prepared to say something, however Ringo smiled softly and inevitably interrupting Naoko said, “Masaomi-san, you have to learn how to express your true emotions with others. Do you know that your words hurt them in the most painful ways; especially the ones who are extremely important to you. I know how you truly feel, so I would like to hear through your own words your feelings. Can you please tell me? Otherwise your son will die in a few minutes because of your stubbornness.”

“What… Why are you saying that? I already told you, I want my son alive, our family needs him.”

“Masaomi-san,” Ringo started, his soft smile and gentle tone exchanged by a serious expression and voice, “I don’t like to repeat myself too much, so let’s end this quickly because I really feel that I cannot let your son die. So please tell me how you truly feel, or I will not be able to continue with this.”

“I already…”

“The truth Masaomi-san, or your son will simply die there.”

The rough man clenched his fists and teeth, he was containing his emotions with all his might; he just didn’t want to show them to others. He had to be the strongest one always. However thinking that his own son was dying made him re-think his own answers again; his own true feelings.

“P-Please… I don’t want him to die. Please sensei, save my Masato-kun… Save my son.” Masaomi finally said, and Ringo believed he saw tears gathering in his light blue eyes. Feeling relieved the pink haired man approached the other man, who was now crying, not as much as his wife though, and put both his hands on Masaomi’s shoulders gently; his smile was back one more time.

“Thank you, Masaomi-san. I’m really thankful because now I can finally save your son.”

“Can you? Can you really save him, doctor?” The man asked looking incredulously at Ringo. The woman quickly stood up and turned the man to her, hugging him tightly as if he was a god.

“It’s okay, Naoko-san; I’m telling you the truth this time. I really can save your son. I really have to after all. However…” Ringo said, relieving the woman’s pain a bit, yet with his last word he had made her and her husband feel anxious and nervous; fearing the future that right now seemed to be so dark for them.

“However…?” Masaomi asked with his hands on his heart, as if it could fall on the floor and break in countless pieces.

“I will let him survive, however you will not be able to see him for three long years.” Ringo finally said, breaking the terrible moment of anxiety and fear.

“W-What do you mean sensei? Why is that? Please tell us!” Naoko begged him, shaking him fiercely, feeling desperate again.

“This is the last day you will see your son. He will survive because I will let him, however, in exchange for that neither you nor anyone else, except me and a few other people, will be able to see him again for three years.” Both, the man and the woman, could only look at him in disbelief. Why was the young man saying that? They didn’t know it, yet somehow they also didn’t fear him. They believed in him; in his words.

“Then I will ask you again… Do you really want to change your son’s destiny right now?” Ringo asked them one more time, looking at them intensely as if his eyes were analyzing and giving something.

“Y-Yes, we want him to live. No matter how many time we will have to wait to see him again, we want him alive.” Naoko said determined with her own words, looking at his precious son.

“Very well Naoko-san, Masaomi-san, I will help you. I will let him survive. Of course you’re confused and asking yourselves how will I do that? To me it is possible, I’m not normal after all.” Ringo said, the smile continued to expose his firm thin lips.

“What do you mean, Ringo-sensei?” The woman asked, however everything she received from the young doctor was the gentle and true smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 “Masato-kun, can you hear me?” Ringo asked the young man lying on the bed with machines around him; connected to his slender, fractured body. The only sound that could be heard in the room now was the beep of Masato’s weak heartbeat through one of the machines. However, the young blue haired man opened his eyes with some difficulty, revealing their beautiful intense dark blue color, almost without any glow of life. His breathing was heavy and slow, even more so with every passing fraction of a second. It hurt looking at him, Ringo believed that Masato had only a mere 10 or 15 minutes of life left, which was not a good sign to the pink haired man; he had to be faster in his actions otherwise the young man would simply die and he could not let that happen so easily.

“Masato-kun, if you opened your eyes then I know that you can hear me. We will have to be quick with this or everything will be in vain. Please listen to me carefully, I will ask you a few things and even if it is painful I want… No, I need you to answer me. Do you think you can do it?” Ringo asked this last question on purpose to know if in fact he could hear the teen’s voice. It was necessary for him.

“I… can… do… it.” Masato answered with difficulty.

 _“Thank God he can speak,”_   The pink haired man thought relieved.

“Then Masato-kun, let’s continue. Can you remember anything that happened to you?” Ringo asked.

“I… d-don’t.” Masato answered coughing and almost without breath.

“I see. Then listen to me, you had a car accident and right now you’re dying Masato-kun. I believe that you have less than 10 minutes, so I will be quick. Masato-kun, do you want to live?” Ringo asked, without hesitation. He felt he had to go on fast or it would be too late for the poor boy.

“I… do.” Masato answered also without hesitation, his eyes now closed as if he was absorbing Ringo’s words and trying that way to remember something.

“I can help you to live, Masato-kun, can you trust me?” Ringo asked and Masato opened his eyes once more as fast as he could, and faced the other man sitting beside his bed. His intense blue eyes had won a new glow; a new hope in that man’s words.

“How… can… you… do… that?” Masato asked.

“I’m a special human being.” Ringo simply answered not clarifying Masato’s doubts, but only deepening them even more.

“I… don’t… understand.” The blue haired teen revealed what Ringo already knew very well.

“A few minutes ago I asked your parents if they wanted to change your unfortunate destiny and they answered with the obvious, after all they love you Masato-kun. So now it’s your turn to answer me… Do you believe that you have the strength to change your destiny?” Ringo inquired him, looking him in the eyes studying Masato as much as he could. However he already knew how he felt.

“I… I… I do.” Masato simply answered facing the young doctor.

“Even if you’re determined, you fear my words and actions, isn’t that right, Masato-kun?” The young man widened his eyes for a split second and remained quiet, yet the pink haired doctor continued this time smiling gently to give him some comfort “It’s okay to fear, I also fear many things and people. Anyway we can’t wait more time, I know how much you want to live so I will just continue with this. Masato-kun I believe in you, that’s why I will take the risk and go on with this because I feel that you’re special.”

“I’m… special…” Masato repeated as if he didn’t believe in those words.

“Yes you are. Then look at me Masato-kun, listen to my words carefully and repeat after me. Can you do it?” Ringo asked leaning his face to Masato’s, their eyes intensely focused in one another’s, Ringo’s index finger was over Masato’s lips, which were now almost purple now due to his low body temperature.

“Y-Yes…” Masato said, trembling.

“Then repeat after me, Masato-kun… _I swear with all my heart, with all my being, with all my soul to live and save this secret until the end. No matter what happens in the future, I swear to not break my promise.”_ Ringo said and Masato, with much more difficulty, repeated it; his dark blue eyes were already closing on their own, his breath was weaker than before just like his faint heartbeat and his body had stopped trembling. Ringo knew that Masato had only a few more seconds of life, yet he didn’t seem to be alarmed. Instead the pink haired man seemed to be waiting for his death. In fact he didn’t have to wait too long, five more seconds were enough for Masato to die. Without any more waiting, the young doctor closed his light blue eyes and whispered in Masato’s ear...

“Welcome to my abnormal world, Masato-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	2. I

My name is Hijirikawa Masato, I’m 16 years old and I’m part of a very important family in Japan. My father is a politician and I have to follow his pattern of life and be a politician as well; even if I don’t want to. Anyway until three days ago I was a normal teenager in the world, however I had a car accident a week ago and unfortunately I was on the verge of death. Nevertheless a doctor, which my parents thought of as someone normal, helped me to live. Yet I’m not a normal human being anymore, that’s why I have had to come to this stupid school that no matter how many times I look at seems to be a palace.

“Really, why do people like to be so extravagant?” I sighed with my rhetoric question. Yes, because no matter how I tried to look for an answer, it would not be found easily. Anyways, as I was saying I had to come to this school to learn how to be a vampire. I, Hijirikawa Masato, the son of a very important politician in Japan became a vampire.

Ha ha ha ha! I can’t help but laugh at this stupid new life. Vampires? They didn’t exist, right? They are part of fairy tales, right? Then why the hell had I become one? Well of course I wanted to live with all my heart, I am young after all I have a lot to do yet, so when Ringo-sensei asked me if I really wanted to live; if I really had the strength to change my unfortunate destiny I said yes because I thought he was talking about a risky surgery. But no, he had been talking about the most improbable thing ever; vampires.

“Calm down Masato, just calm down. At least you’re alive.” I repeated the same phrase for the fifth time. Or more, I am not sure anymore. The only thing I know is that I am tired of being a vampire already. And my life as one hasn’t started at all yet.

“Are you Hijirikawa Masato-kun?” A very tall man with orange hair and light blue eyes that remind me of two beautiful sapphires asked me, and even though I wanted to answer him he didn’t let me because he interrupted me with his speech.

“Welcome to Saotome Gakuen, my name is Hyuuga Ryuuya and I’m a teacher at this school. Here you will learn how to live in this world as a normal human being. Tell me what you know about vampires please.” Hyuuga-sensei said, and I'd like to be productive however I don’t know too much about vampires. If I think about it the only thing that will come to my mind about them is, _‘Vampires bite and suck a lot of people’s necks to drink their blood because they love_ _it_ _.’_ Wait, if I think about this whole situation it means that I will also suck people’s necks only to drink their blood?!

_“Oh my God, I don’t want to.”_ I thought, already feeling desperate with my new way of life.

“Hijirikawa-kun…?” Hyuuga-sensei called my name to draw my attention. However I know somehow that man knows what I am thinking.

“Y-Yes Hyuuga-sensei?” I asked, playing dumb. I really don’t know how much I can believe these people. I mean, they are vampires after all.

The man remained quiet only looking at me intensely as if I had done something wrong. He is scaring me, although I will never admit it to anyone. Yet it is normal to be scared of him or whoever appears before me right? What if he wanted to suck my blood right now? He could because… Ha, no matter who looked at him they would be able to see that this man was much stronger than I. So he could easily do it. Oh my God I can’t believe that life brought me to this horrible destiny.

“Sucking your blood is an amazing idea Hijirikawa-kun.” Hyuuga-sensei said and even if I was lost in my own thoughts, I was able to recover all my senses once I heard his terrible words. I knew it, this man really wants to suck my blood. What should I do? Screaming for help? Fighting against him? Killing him with a stake right over his heart? Wait, but I don’t have a stake so the only solution to my problem would be screaming or fighting against him. But wait… If I think better about this then fighting would be the only solution because if I screamed then would appear more and more vampires and probably they would all join Hyuuga-sensei and suck my blood. Then even if I survived until now it was all in vain because I will just die at their hands.

“Yes, screaming is not a better idea, because you would cause a lot of commotion and I don’t want anyone to interrupt us. However Hijirikawa-kun, fighting is also a bad thing to do because I’m a teacher and you would be in a lot of trouble. Probably you would be classified as a delinquent. Now that I think about that it would be a great thing to see, a converted being a delinquent. Then please go ahead and fight me.” That man said with a big smirk on his face, completely convicted of himself. How can he be speaking and acting like that if he is a teacher? But damn he is right, if I fought with him I would be a delinquent and that is something I don’t want to be. Wait, ther's something I can’t understand. How the hell does he know what I am thinking about?

“That’s easy to answer Hijirikawa-kun, you’re a converted and all converted vampires think the same. Even if they didn’t, all your expressions say your thoughts. Well it could be one of my gifts though, being able to read people’s thoughts.” Hyuuga-sensei said one more time answering my thoughts. However this time I didn’t feel afraid, because what he said was extremely interesting somehow.

“Gifts? You mean having a special supernatural power?” I asked, surprising the man by the look on his face; his two beautiful eyes widened and his lips lightly parted in a small ‘O’. Yet the man quickly recovered his composure with a grin that to me was completely unnecessary.

“I see, so you always know something about vampires. What more do you know about them?” Here we go again with the same question and one more time the same thought appeared in my head. Well I will have to say something, so why not take the risk? He doesn’t seem to be as terrible as before, so I will just answer him and end our conversation.

“Well the only things I know about vampires are: they have supernatural powers, they are immortal and they love blood so they didn’t mind to kill people only to drink their blood. Oh and they can’t walk under the sun.” After I finally answered what I feared before, with a very serious tone and face, the man in front of me remained silent only looking at me incredulously for a few seconds. However suddenly he began to laugh like an idiot, which made me feel really annoyed and want, in fact, to fight with him.

“Hijirikawa-kun you might be the most less-informed converted I ever knew in my whole life.” Hyuuga-sensei said between his strong laughter. I on the other hand was starting to feel upset.

“S-Sensei,” I began to say raising an eyebrow “I don’t want to seem indelicate however I would like to know why you are laughing at me.” Once I finished my speech the man stopped laughing and I felt anxious and nervous again.

“You’re right I apologize for that. It’s just that all your purity surprised me.” He said and I felt my cheeks get hotter. This man made me blush, and right now I really wanted to kill him.

“It seems that you have a long life to live here at this school. It’s alright we are here to explain you anything you need to know to get ready in three years and be back to normal life.” He said and I simply nodded, so he could continue with his speech, “Despite the fact that all those fairy tales about vampires exist, they are not true at all. Besides you said something that didn’t make sense, Hijirikawa-kun.”

“What did I say?” I asked him feeling extremely confused.

“You said that vampires cannot walk under the sun right?” He asked me mysteriously.

“Yes, so what?” I asked him curious.

“Well if that’s true then why are you walking under the sun?” With his answer I felt my eyes grow wider in shock. I mean I wasn’t expecting an answer like that, besides how could I not remember that I was walking under the sun? This is so embarrassing! He must be thinking that I am an idiot, a converted and an idiot. Great, Masato, you’re the best!

That man simply began to laugh at my face one more time and I blushed more. Then he stopped laughing and with one of his hands he pushed me forward as a sign to start walking, so probably he would take me to my bedroom, but I only hoped he could continue explaining me everything. I was completely curious and interested in vampires now.

“I will show you your room and the school, and then we will sit and talk about real vampires.” He explained to me what I had thought a few seconds before. Well, at least I will be able to get rid of all my bags. I am starting to feel tired already.

We continued walking in silence through long and extravagant corridors, decorated with lots and lots of frames and flowers; mainly roses. The walls were white, no everything around me was white; this entire place was white with golden and red touches here and there in the frames and in the long corridors. If I already thought about this school as a palace now I was one hundred percent sure about that. This place is like a total fairy tale and from this day on I will be part of this fairy tale.

Hyuuga-sensei’s hand remained gently pushing my back forward to continue walking. I don’t trust this man yet, however after our little interaction with each other I don’t doubt him as much as before. After a few more corridors we finally arrived at my room in this place from now on. Hyuuga-sensei opened the door and once I saw the size of my room I stood astonished. It was bigger than my original one at home, two or three times bigger. It had two king sized beds in a corner of the room, large windows in one of the walls, in a different corner of the room there was a red carpet with a large golden couch, there also existed a huge plasma and a small table between the couch and the extravagant screen. Definitely this place was too extravagant to me.

“Here we are Hijirikawa-kun, this will be your bedroom. Oh you also have a roommate his name is Jinguji Ren, but you will know him later. Now let’s take a walk around the school and then we can talk about your new life.” Hyuuga-sensei said smiling at me. However there was something in his speech that I hated to hear. I will have to share this bedroom with someone else; although it is huge I don’t like this idea not even a bit. What about my privacy? I need it, and I don’t like to speak too much. Jinguji Ren, who could he be? What would he be? What if he is someone too talkative? Or worst than that, what if he is someone who like to steal things from others? Oh despite the fact that he is also a vampire… What if he is one of those killers who love to suck people’s necks? Oh my God then I will be in danger.

While I was panicking in my mind, Hyuuga-sensei pushed me inside the room and told me “Drop your bags here and let’s go fast, we don’t have all the time in the world.” He seemed to be a little bit annoyed. Oh well it was my fault anyway. Without more waiting I just left there my bags and followed him. He showed me the dining hall, the living room, a few classrooms, the gardens and the way to the principal’s office; in case that I had a complaint, and of course I didn’t need to say that all those places were extravagant as well. Saotome Shining, the principal’s name. Even his name is extravagant. No one is called Shining, I believe not even a vampire.

After a long forty five minutes of knowing this palace, we went to one of the classrooms that Hyuuga-sensei had showed me before. He said we needed to talk about my new life from now on, so I didn’t complain and simply obeyed him by entering there and sitting in one of the chairs. Then without more waiting, because Hyuuga-sensei was always telling me how busy he was, we started our important conversation about my life as a converted.

“Hijirikawa-kun resuming our conversation from before, real vampires are not as you described at all. We do love blood but we aren’t crazy by it to the point of killing people; although there are a few vampires who simply suck people’s blood without caring about their lives. However blood isn’t our unique feed. We can also eat normal food and drink water; I mean we need them to live. Despite of what pure people like you think, vampires aren’t immortal, we only live more than normal people but we also die. And about stakes, well of course we would die, who wouldn’t if anyone preached a stake on their heart? You would also die right?” At this point of our talk I was too shocked to answer. In all those 16 years of my life I always thought about vampires as monsters who only wanted blood, yet with this man’s speech my fantasy about those creatures was completely changing.

“But pay attention Hijirikawa-kun, even if we can eat and drink water as a normal human being doesn’t mean that we don’t need blood. Of course we need it; otherwise we can die with lack of nutrients like a normal person. In the beginning we can drink all types of blood from anyone, however since the day you taste blood from your soul mate then you will not be able to drink blood from anyone else. About supernatural powers, we have them yes. We have speed and strength, however we also have extras.”

“Extras? What do you mean by that sensei?” I asked him interrupting his speech. He doesn’t seem annoyed, somehow he looks pleased with my question which is good to me. I even jumped the soulmates part because well it wasn’t the most important thing to me, since I will never find a girl who will love me with all her heart.

“The extras are our gift Hijirikawa-kun. Do you remember me telling you about reading minds? Well that was an example of one of our gifts.” Hyuuga-sensei explained me and I could feel my blood boiling inside of my body. I was excited with this new bit of information. Ringo-sensei had already told me that he had only helped me in part because of his gift, of course at that moment I couldn’t comprehend all his words but now somehow everything is making sense in my head. All the small pieces of the puzzle are starting to join each other.

“So sensei, do I also have a gift?” I asked without more hesitation. I can’t help it anymore, I just want to know more and more about this new world; this new life.

“I think, yes, you also have one, but I’m not sure since you’re the only converted at this school. I know other converted who have gifts but I really don’t know if all of them can have one, or only the most special ones.” With his answer I felt a little bit disappointed. I can’t explain why, however I knew how I felt. With this answer I also remembered some of Ringo-sensei’s words, so I had to ask to Hyuuga-sensei about this. I wanted to be sure.

“Hyuuga-sensei is it true that converted vampires like me are despised by pure vampires?” I can see that Hyuuga-sensei felt a bit uncomfortable with my question, so by that reaction I got my answer. It is true that people like me are despised and probably, definitely it was the right word in this case, I will be completely despised by all vampires inside this school. Well it is good for me, as I said before I don’t like to speak, so I don’t need anyone here to be my friend. It isn’t as if I wasn’t used to this already, of course I am. In my old normal life I wasn’t popular either so my new life will just be more of the same.

“Well don’t do that face please, not all vampires despise converted ones like you. Look at me, I’m a pure vampire and I don’t despise you.” Hyuuga-sensei said trying to comfort me, however I don’t feel comforted at all on the contrary I feel even more insecure at this place. Right now I just want to go home and forget about vampires because I already can see my future life here.

“How can I know that what you are saying is the truth, sensei?” I asked facing him determined with my own question. He got completely surprised because he wasn’t able to utter a single word. I simply rose from the chair where I had been sitting and left that classroom without looking behind. I already knew how it would be and I really didn’t need anyone to comfort me. Ringo-sensei told me that my problem was being too pure, too kind to people so I will just be someone cold and heartless. Vampires are suppose to be like that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	3. II

One week ago I came to this special school, Saotome Gakuen, to learn how to live as a normal human being in society. Yes, because being a vampire is not as simple as I thought it would be. This school is too extravagant and luxurious so I don’t feel too comfortable here. Yet it is located in a very beautiful place; in the middle of the mountains because normal people can’t know about vampires. Ringo-sensei even told me that they used a barrier to hide the large building of school. I really don’t know how someone could do such a thing, but I suppose everything is because of their supernatural powers.

However there exists another reason, and probably the only one to make me really feel uncomfortable at this school despite the fact of being too luxurious. I’m the only vampire who isn’t pure. I’m that which some people, vampires to be more exact, call ‘converted’. So because of this I’m despised by any vampires here inside this school. But I don’t care, as I decided before I don’t need anyone to live. I will live on my own. I will be free for three years like I am being now under this enormous cherry-tree savoring the pleasant breeze dancing around me, without my father or anyone else to tell me how to sit, how to speak, how to walk or even how to breathe. Maybe coming to this school isn’t so bad after all. If I can be free, then it can’t be bad.

“Kyyaaah, senpai, you’re so handsome!”

“What is your favorite food?”

“Né Jinguji-senpai, to who will you give that red rose?”

No, I have to correct myself. Being the only converted at this school isn’t the most uncomfortable thing. That tall stupid man, whose name is Jinguji Ren, over there near that small garden is the worst thing ever. I never knew someone so annoying, so full of themselves, so futile, so womanizing, so… so… so everything like him. Of course if I could choose, I would never have known someone like him. However as he is, unfortunately, my roommate then I was forced to know him. I just can’t understand how someone older than me, though only bya mere 10 months, can be such an idiot. Starting with the fact that he loved women too much, which is inappropriate because we were born to love one only person, and ending with his gorgeous figure that makes him look like a prince, which I don’t think is true since I’m only remembering a few words from someone else, Jinguji Ren is a good for nothing. I mean who wants to be friends with a futile person who has only looks and dumbness? No one I think, at least I don’t. Maybe it’s because he is a pure vampire, we converted ones must be more real I suppose.

“Ooh my red rose…” Oh I almost forgot, of course his incredibly ridiculous lines are the best thing I ever heard on earth’s face. “Hum that’s a good question. I guess none of you deserve this rose.” He said with his cocky smirk on his mouth, and as usual all those girls cried out at his words. However that wasn’t the amazing great line he would use to seduce them. I already knew that he would add something else, and I was right.

“This red rose isn’t worth of your beauty, my princesses.” He is so predictable, yet all those stupid girls believe his words. They are true, those girls are beautiful but a red rose has such deep meaning and he dares to play around with it. I hope that one day the person he will really love won’t accept his flowers or words. He doesn’t deserve it.

“Tsk, what a jerk.” I muttered to myself looking at the stupid scene in front of my eyes. However suddenly our eyes met, and as usual he had to bother me with his amazing words; that displease me.

“Oh, look who's here? Are you enjoying your lunch time alone, Hijirikawa?” He asked me approaching the place where I calmly sat. If I was so fine a few minutes ago, why did he have to appear and spoil my only good time at this place?

“If you already know what I am doing, please leave because I don’t want to throw up all my lunch looking at your horrible figure.” I said without much thinking. That was the only thing that came up to my mind after all. And I don’t regret having said it. He remained quiet for long seconds, our blue eyes intensely looking at each others, so intensely that made me feel strangely uncomfortable and want to break eye contact, yet it wasn’t needed because his cocky smirk appeared one more time in his mouth and his voice sounded in my ears.

“Cold and not cute at all as usual. You should be more like me, Hijirikawa, that way girls will like you.”

“I don’t need them to like me, I only need the person I will love in the future to like me.” I said closing my eyes to not look at this jerk’s surprised face. It’s completely visible that he didn’t understand my words. I’m sure that he never loved someone before. Well, me neither, but of course I know what love is and this jerk doesn’t.

“Your words are really touching, but they’re not true. Real life doesn’t work like that, even if you give all your heart to someone doesn’t mean that that someone will give you their heart as well. You’re just living a fairy tale Hijirikawa, I advise you to rethink your life and change your personality.” He said looking at me seriously and with some… sadness? I felt a small shiver across my body and a pressure in my stomach with his gaze. I really don’t know why he changed expressions so suddenly, yet somehow inside my head I know that he is right. I know that human beings are known for betraying each others’ over and over again. But I want to believe in my soulmate… In a way, even though I can’t understand why, I also want him to believe in his soulmate. I must be crazy for thinking this, tsk.

“Let’s go princesses, he can’t understand the happiness of life so he doesn’t deserve my attention.”  That was his last sentence, because after saying it he put both his arms around two of ‘his’ girls’ waists and that stupid cocky smirk of his appeared again on his face, driving all the girls crazy.

“Tsk, thinking that for a few seconds I was a little, really little bit worried for him makes me feel sick.” Thinking that, I continued enjoying the rest of my lunch time until the bell rang.

 

* * *

 

“Okay boys and girls, the last thing I have to say before the class ends is, for the next class in two days I want you to do a project together with your roommate about the first emperor of Rome.” Tomoyo-sensei said and I felt my whole world stop. Why…? Why dear God? Why do we have to share our bedrooms only with classmates? Why can’t we choose the person we want to work with? I don’t think I deserve this. No, I’m sure that I don’t deserve this! Yet this is happening to me. Life is so unfair. However if I already thought that co-working with Jinguji would be terrible, Tomoyo-sensei’s next question made it even more clear. Life is unbearably unfair in fact.

“Just in case, is there anyone who doesn’t know who the first emperor of Rome was?” After sensei’s question, that asshole Jinguji, always full of himself, with his princely air, had to speak.

“Sensei what kind of question is that? Of course we know who the man was.”

“Ah really? Then Jinguji-kun,” Sensei pushed her glasses up on her nose and then continued, “tell us who was the first emperor of Rome.”

“Sure, the first emperor of Rome was Socrates right?” He said with his stupid, unnecessary cocky smile.

_“Great Masato, today and tomorrow you will have an extraordinary time. Besides your work will be the best ever.”_ I couldn’t help but think that. I already knew that he was futile and dumb, but I really never thought that he could be so dense and uncultured. Of course all the rage boiling inside my body didn’t let me remain silent.

“I really don’t know how someone like you could reach such a high level in his life.” That was my answer before so much stupidity. I even grinned, something that usually didn’t happen, ever.

He just stared at me annoyed, I could read it in those light blue eyes of his, and then he said, “Says the one who’s alive only because of someone like me.” Although we didn’t know each other that much, I’m sure that he knows more about me than I thought. I mean he knows that what he just finished saying is hurting me. He knows how I feel about all this shitty impure vampire life. Or then maybe all converted vampires think the same way as me, which I doubt because Ringo-sensei already told me that usually impure vampires only want power and a long life. Nonsense.

I just looked away and said nervously, letting him perceive how I really felt, “At least I’m intelligent.”

“Okay it’s enough already with this fight. Jinguji-kun you’re wrong, too wrong to be more precise. The first emperor of Rome was Caesar Augustus, Socrates was a Greek philosopher. Anyway, as I said the day after tomorrow I want all projects on my desk understood? Then you can go.” After saying that, the bell rang and all the students left that classroom. I headed to my bedroom, and that stupid womanizer went to take a walk with all his fans. Tsk, who cares what he does, I will just go to MY room and do MY work alone. He would only be a nuisance anyway.

 

* * *

 

I really thought that I would be here peacefully doing my and Jinguji’s work alone, I really would prefer it in that way. Yet this stupid annoying blond had to come here and disturb me.

“What are you doing Hijirikawa?” He asked me roughly, looking at the seven pages I had already written.

“Isn’t it obvious enough? I’m working on our project.” I replied without looking at him; I simply continued writing. He then grabbed my arm suddenly, startling me. My eyes opened wide looking at him with confusion written all over my face. I wasn’t expecting this reaction from him, and honestly I couldn’t understand it.

“If it’s _our_ project then why the hell are _you_ doing this alone?” He asked me with those light blue eyes looking intensely at my dark blue orbs. His eyes are truly beautiful and intense. I can feel my conscience getting absorbed by them. I don’t know why am I thinking and feeling this right now, I should be answering him.

“I-I’m doing this alone because it’s more than obvious that you aren’t a great help Jinguji. Anyway, this is good for you because now you can go around with all your fans.” I finally said, and then I felt my arm break free from his rough grasp. I heard him deeply sigh, and then I felt him sit beside me on the small table of our room.

“Who the hell do you think I am?” He muttered softly to disguise is tone of sadness, though I could perceive it very well. However I didn’t speak because I felt he didn’t want me to speak. I really don’t know how I can sense all these emotions from him. I just know that I can feel them as if they were mine, inside my body. It’s truly strange for me to feel this, it was as if I could absorb all his feelings and they automatically travelled all over my being; touching me deep down and making me feel strangely worried for him. This is just incomprehensible nonsense.

“Anyway just to clear things up between us, I did know who the hell the emperor of Rome was, but I made a bet with a friend and lose so I had to say that. Of course he never thought it would turn out like that. Just forget it, let’s get this done because I don’t want to lose all my precious time working. I searched in the internet a few things about Augustus, you only researched in books right?” He asked me however I couldn’t help but think about how stupid I had been inside our classroom today. Because of Jinguji and his fucking bet I humiliated myself even more. If I was already hated by everyone because of not being a pure vampire, then now I’m even more hated because they will think about me as someone arrogant and full of myself. Why does this have to happen with me? Whenever Jinguji is involved, nothing good happens to me. He must be the bad luck god. At least mine.

“Y-Yes of course, books are better than internet.” I said still shocked with the previous explanation.

“And you’re totally wrong Hijirikawa. Even if books are great for research, internet is also great because there is a lot of information that doesn’t exist in books.” He explained me one more time one of his theories.

“That can’t be true Jinguji, books have all the information. I think internet is just a distraction. Now if you want to let’s start working, if not then you can go away.” I said and he didn’t like my harsh tone at all because he put the papers he brought with all the information on the table and said, “Look Hijirikawa,” He began slowly yet seriously causing a chill through my body. He then brought his face to mine and continued with his scaring tone of voice, “you really need to change your fucking personality ‘cause you’re annoying as hell. No one supports you the way you are, and I’m already done with your moody arrogant time.”

My eyes grew wider and I felt a twinge in my chest. His words were hurting me because they were true. No one likes me, no one wants to become friends with me, no one cares for me… No one knows if I exist or not. It hurts knowing that. It hurts feeling that. It hurts being alone.

“I-I don’t need anyone I already told you.” I said stuttering, letting him know how insecure I was.

“Bullshit!” He exclaimed surprising me. However I didn’t want him to know how I really feel, so I just tried to change the subject.

“S-Shut up let’s do work, didn’t you say you didn’t want to lose all your time doing this? Well you are losing it now.” I said, yet something suddenly happened, and that changed me. It was a slight change yet it was enough to made feel and see things in a very different way.

After my words he just sighed and grabbed all the papers he brought again. However a few papers fell on the floor, and of course as the good and right person I am I had to catch those papers. Yet I wasn’t expecting that he would also try to catch them, so our hands touched each other once we reached the papers. Our eyes met and something clicked inside of me. This was the first time I felt his skin. It was the first time I felt how warm he can be. It was the first time I felt how gentle his touch can be. Yet it was also the first time I heard his voice inside my head as if it was mine.

_“W-What the fuck was this just now? I already have my gifted powers so what the hell was that?”_ He thought, his piercing light blue eyes always looking at mine and I felt from him a whirlwind of feelings. He also felt that click inside of him because I could read it in his confused expression, and his thoughts were the proof.

_“Do I have visions now? From the past or the future? But why if I… Shit Ren stop thinking, this was nothing.”_ With his last thought he grasped all the papers alone and roughly and said “Let’s do this quickly, I remembered I have something to do.” His tone of voice was cold just like his attitude from that moment on. After that incident he didn’t look at me anymore, not even when we had to talk about our work. However I couldn’t stop looking at him once in a while. And his thoughts kept running over and over again in my mind. He was so confused, so frustrated, so annoyed that I couldn’t help but feel worried about him; now much more than before. What was this? What was happening with us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	4. III

“Oi Hijirikawa, Hyuuga-sensei asked me to give you this.” Jinguji said throwing me two small tubes full of an intense red liquid. Do I really have to drink this? I don’t want to; just looking at this makes me feel dizzy. I want to throw up.

“I-I don’t need this, you can give them back to Hyuuga-sensei and say thank you.” I said extending my arms to him to get rid of this horrible liquid. However he didn’t accept these two tubes. Instead he argued back.

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Of course you need it; you’re a vampire you need blood to live. Didn’t Hyuuga-sensei explain you that even if you can eat and drink water, blood is indispensable for us?” Jinguji asked looking at me frowning.

“I… Yes he explained me all that but I don’t want to drink this, I don’t need it.” I said looking away, avoiding his intense eyes. I don’t know why but since that incident two days ago, whenever Jinguji is near me I feel weak. Maybe it’s because I’m afraid of hearing his thoughts inside my mind. It’s true, since that day we haven’t talked a lot with each other. I don’t even know how he is talking with me right now. Ah wait, of course I know… It’s because Hyuuga-sensei asked him a favor.

_“Fuck, so annoying! Why the hell didn’t Hyuuga-sensei ask him instead?”_ Wait, right now this was… Jinguji’s thoughts? Tsk if you didn’t want to do it you only had to decline you idiot. Besides I really don’t need to drink this, I don’t want to drink this. Just go away and take that blood with you.

“Hijirikawa stop being stubborn, you need this to live otherwise you’ll die.” He said annoyed at my rejection. But I don’t care about what he thinks, He hates me just like I hate him, so whatever he thinks about me isn’t important at all.

I walked until the small table, between the television and the couch, and put there the two thin tubes. Then I said “I already told you I don’t need to drink blood. I’m not a pure vampire, I’m different from you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked me raising the tone of his voice. Why does he insist so much? Just go away with that shit!!

 “I’m not a killer like you pure vampires, I don’t need to drink blood like a desperate person to live. I’m alive right now and that’s what is important to me.” I said also raising the tone of my voice. I didn’t think on what I said, I just said it and then Jinguji’s thoughts entered in my brain all of a sudden. He was so furious with my words. I believe that if he could he would have killed me.

_ “Fuck, who the hell  _ _ does _ _ this idiot think he is to talk like that about us? Killers? Wasn’t he saved by one of us? Tsk, if we were killers Ringo-sensei  _ _ would have  _ _ sucked all his blood until the last drop. He doesn’t deserve to be here.” _

His rage was boiling inside of my body through his thoughts. I was too shocked to react so I didn’t notice his approach until he grasped my arm harshly. I quickly looked at him scared of his possible reaction. I thought he would yell at me or kill me, I don’t trust him after all, yet he remained silent and looking at me with his light blue eyes widened in shock. Why? It didn’t take me too long to find out the reason of his reaction, since one more time I could hear his voice echoing inside my head.

_ “W-What was this right now? Another vision? What the hell? Why? I thought this would never happen again, since it only happened one time. No, maybe this is a new power though I don’t know why if I already… Fuck Ren, that’s not the fucking problem, damn it!! Why did you  _ _ see _ _ him… why would Hijirikawa… Tsk” _

After thinking that, he released my arm and left our room without uttering a single word. I don’t know what happened. I couldn’t understand his thoughts… It’s the second time I hear him think ‘visions’ so is that his vampire gift? And I also can’t understand another thing. Why did he say my name? Does that mean he had a vision about me?

“W-What did he saw? I want to know, but I can’t ask him or I would have to tell him about my gift… Though I can only hear his thoughts.” I said to myself looking at the door that had been closed seconds ago. I was confused because of his thoughts and because of my special power. Why does it works with Jinguji only?

 

* * *

 

“Hijirikawa-san are you alright? You look pale…” Nanami asked me concerned. Nanami Haruka is one of the few people here that talk to me without despising me. She’s really pretty and kind to people; even if she’s a pure vampire she’s totally different from all of the others. Nanami is my classmate, she’s also part of the school choir; she composes their songs. She told me she wants to make a career in music once she leaves this place. I’m sure that she will do it.

Anyway right now we are going to physical class and I’m not feeling too well. I don’t have the strength to stand up properly; I can’t breathe as I need to, I feel that something is missing inside of me. What is happening with me? No, even if I’m like this I can’t worry people around me. I have to show Nanami that I’m fine.

“I’m… okay Nanami, don’t worry. Let’s change clothes and go to class. See you there,” I said, and started to see everything around me blurring. As I didn’t want to worry Nanami even more, I entered quickly inside the bathhouse and once I got there I had to run to the toilet to throw up. I don’t know what is happening with me, but right now I’m even weaker. I don’t think I will be able to do the exercises today, but I will have to go to class and talk with Rika-sensei.

I stood up very slowly and continued seeing everything around me distort. I started to hear a lot of noises from my classmates who were changing clothes. They didn’t notice me in the toilet, and even if they did I’m sure they would not care about me. I insisted on walking and went out of the bathhouse. I headed to the outside and looked for Rika-sensei. However she wasn’t there so I decided to wait for her. Probably she would not take too long because she was extremely punctual. Yet today all the students were coming outside and she wasn’t here yet. I was starting to feel worse. With every passing second I could feel my body losing all the strength left in it. This wasn’t good, and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t ask for help because no one liked me or was friends with me, and I didn’t want to worry Nanami. What could I do?

All my classmates were coming closer to me and all I could feel was weakness. I was weaker… weaker… too weak. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak or breathe. Was I dying? Probably I was, since the only time I remembered to feel like this was before Ringo-sensei turned me into a vampire.

_“Then I don’t mind if I die now and it isn’t as if anyone else will… mind… either...”_ That was my last thought because after thinking that, everything turned black, and I felt my body fall on the rough floor. However I wasn’t dead because I could hear my classmates’ voices around me, yet I couldn’t breathe, move or speak. However I could also feel something very strange. Inside my body a strong intense will was growing from deep down. But a will for what? Suddenly I heard Jinguji’s thoughts inside my mind again.

_ “T-This is… Fuck!! I thought that vision was just a dream… Shit I have to get out of here.” _

_“Vision? So he saw me like this in his vision?”_ I thought and even if I had more questions inside my head, I couldn’t think about them anymore because I felt my heart stop beating, instead of the beats I felt an intense flame burning. That flame was spreading very slowly and painfully all over my body. It was so intense and hot; I could feel my blood boiling through my veins. It was so painful. As a consequence I began to scream intensely, and doing that I heard all my classmates asking what was happening with me. Were they concerned? For moments it seemed so by the tone of their voices, but what a lie. No one would be worried about me.

Suddenly I stopped screaming, seeing and listening to everything. I couldn’t sense anything around me; I was alone in the darkness of my conscience. That intense flame inside of me wasn’t painful anymore. Instead I could feel an intense desire blooming from it. Then I understood what strong will was that I felt before. Yet now it was too late to stop myself. How could I let myself reaching such a humiliating state?

Before I could notice, I was standing up and looking everywhere. I could sense my body moving very slowly, almost carefully. Yet I could not see, the darkness was all over my mind; blinding me. However my body was acting on its own. It was as if I had a different person living inside of me, and now it was them controlling my body. I felt my legs walk on their own, while my head kept moving from side to side. I knew that I was looking for something. Unfortunately it was the thing I didn’t want at all. My body was desperately asking me for it. My nose was intensely smelling the air around me, and then for the first time of my vampire life I felt my two fangs growing inside my mouth. My mouth was numb just like my fangs. They were wildly desperate to feel skin; to taste blood.

I continued walking without knowing to where exactly and then suddenly I felt my body stop, my heart intensely pounding with all the intensity of that wild flame inside of me. One more time before I could notice what I was doing, my body began to run forward. I could faintly hear my classmates’ comments echoing in my ears.

_“What the hell is he doing?”_

_“Kyaah, Hijirikawa-kun is crazy!”_

_“No need to_ _get alarmed_ _, he’s just uncontrolled. Hijirikawa-kun calm down please, we will give you blood. Ren didn’t Hyuuga-sensei tell you to give him the blood?”_

Oh I knew that last voice, it seemed to be Ringo-sensei. He was the one who turned me into a vampire, yet I didn’t think that even he would be able to help me right now. He was yelling at Jinguji because of those two tubes of blood from before. If I knew that this would happen because of me, I would have drunk that blood instead.   

Suddenly I stopped and felt both my hands grasp a soft material, and then I heard someone yelling at me.

_“Oi you, what do you think you’re doing with Jinguji-kun?”_ It was a girl’s voice, but why did she say Jinguji’s name? However before I could try to realize the reason, I felt my mouth and two fangs pressed against hot flesh. I could feel the blood running under that soft skin, and it smelled so good… so addictive. I didn’t taste it already however I could feel it slowly possessing my being and soul. Then I heard a familiar faint voice sounding in my ears.

_“H-Hiji…rikawa s-stop this…”_ However no matter how much that voice could beg me to stop, I would not obey. I wanted to taste blood so much that I ignored it and my fangs dug that warm skin. In a few split seconds I tasted blood for the first time. It was so sweet; it burned inside my body so intensely... Yet it was so addictive that I just wanted to taste more and more, so I tried to dug my wild desperate fangs deeper on that skin and sucked hard; feeling that vicious sensation running through all my body.    

“F-Fuck…” That familiar voice muttered again, and then I felt two large hands grabbing my waist and pulling my body closer to them. I couldn’t understand why but I liked to feel our bodies pressed against each other. I felt safe, as if we belonged to each other. It was like a connection. A deep, intense and strong connection between me and that person had been born. I believed it was unbreakable. What was that? Who was that person? How could such a thing have been born from a wild action like mine?

More and more questions appeared in my head, and I could also feel that my body was calmer. I felt stronger than a few minutes ago. Drinking this blood had been enough to strengthen me. I was slowly taking myself back, erasing the control over my body. So I opened my eyes, with some difficulty still, and saw the person whom I had sucked that tasty addictive blood and created a strange connection with. 

“Jin… guji…?” Murmuring that, I began to lose the strength in my body, and the darkness from before blinded me again. Yet this time not as wildly as before.

“Fuck…” Jinguji muttered and then I felt my body falling back, however a gentle warmth surrounded all my being and this time I didn’t feel my body falling on the rough floor. Instead I felt safe. What was this kind sensation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	5. IV

I opened my eyes very slowly, as I began to hear voices speaking far too loudly for my ears. I looked in the directions of those voices, yet all I saw was a white curtain. I was in the infirmary; probably Ringo-sensei had brought me here after what I’d done. What have I done? I bit Jinguji, I drank his blood and even if he asked me to stop I didn’t. I am an idiot, why couldn’t I drink the blood inside those tubes? Why did I have to humiliate myself in front of everyone? If they despised me before, now they completely hated me!

“Wait Jinguji-kun you can’t see him now, it’s too soon.” That was Ringo-sensei’s voice, and what did he say? See me? Jinguji? Jinguji wants to see me? No… I’m not ready yet, what if I bite him again? What if I feel what I felt before? I don’t want to.

“He’s awake.”

“Wait Jinguji-kun you can’t go-“

Suddenly the white curtain was opened and I quickly looked up in shock and fear, I was afraid of my own reaction and feelings. And I had good reasons for that because once I saw Jinguji my body began to act strangely. I felt my body slightly shaking and its temperature increasing, my heart was beating faster and the most strange and unbelievable was that I wanted to feel Jinguji closer; as close as we had been when I sucked his blood. Yet I didn’t want blood, I knew I didn’t want it because I already know that strong feeling and desire that bloom inside of me when I’m desperate for blood.

I quickly looked away avoiding him; I fear that if I continued looking at him I would do something stupid and embarrassing. But as soon as I avoided his eyes I felt him leaning over me and pulling my chin up, so we were facing each other again, our faces just mere inches away from each other and I swear I could feel my face burning. I bet I was blushing like an idiot and for no reason in particular. Then instead of talking Jinguji remained silent, his piercing light blue eyes looking at my dark blue ones deeply and I felt so weak at his presence. His fingers pressed against my skin were making me melt and without realizing it I closed my eyes, absorbing his gentle touch through his fingertips.

His skin feels so good, so warm... yet I want to feel him more, this isn’t enough. Why? What is happening with me? I feel like I am connected to him. Damn it, my body is reacting just to his touch and presence. This bastard, how can he make me feel in such a way?

“So, Hijirikawa, it seems that we will be part of the STARISH class.” He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. When did he bring his mouth so close to me? But he is closer, just like I wanted, and somehow I can’t resist him.

I clung to his white shirt, my eyes still closed and my body shaking a bit more than moments ago, and then I asked stuttering, “W-What is S-STARISH class?”, he laughed in my ear and I could feel an intense shiver running through my whole body.

“Sorry, I forgot that you were new here. Don’t worry Hijirikawa, soon you will find out about the STARISH class.” He whispered again, his hand that had been pulling my chin up began to caress my face gently, and then he ran his fingertips through my skin down to my neck and pulling my head closer to him softly.

“Your heart is beating really fast Hijirikawa.” He whispered again, this time he had a playful tone in his deep sexy voice. Yes, even if he’s an idiot his voice is a little bit sexy; even I can recognize that. However I can’t think properly to analyze him. His hot breath against my ear, his deep voice, his warm touch… Damn it, he can weakening me so much. I can’t breathe properly, my heart is beating so fast like he said, my body is shaking wildly now and I am… aroused. This is horrible. Why do I have to be in such a state because of him?

“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” He asked me, and then before I could say anything I felt his thumb against my lips. Honestly I’m starting to feel annoyed, but I can’t resist him. This is everything so frustrating. Even so I have to ask, because I really don’t know what he is talking about; and I want to know.

“W-What?” I stuttered again. Really what the hell is happening with me? And of course, once again he laughed and answered me.

“You’re aroused.”

Those words shocked me so much that I stopped breathing, and then I felt my face really hot. I quickly opened my eyes and tried to speak, but I couldn’t speak or move because he was facing me with his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath tickling my lips.

“My skin against yours, my voice whispering in your ears, my eyes looking intensely at you… You love to feel me close to you, don’t you Hijirikawa? But this isn’t enough. You want to feel me even closer.”

I opened my eyes wide in panic at his statement. How does he know that? By the way can he also hear my thoughts? Everything he said is true, I really want him closer to me even if I don’t know the reason.

Suddenly I felt his nose touching mine slightly and I blushed even more. I couldn’t stop looking at him; even though I was truly embarrassed. His light blue eyes were hypnotizing me; he himself was hypnotizing me. Then my eyes ran to his lips and I felt my heart stop for a split second due to the strong will that had been born inside of me at that instant. Inexplicably I wanted to feel Jinguji’s lips against mine so much that I had to swallow hard to control myself and not press my mouth on his just to accomplish my desired. Then he smirked and said in a low voice, “It’s okay Hijirikawa, you don’t have to be panicking at what I’ve said because I feel exactly the same way.”

I can’t believe in what he said just now. He feels the same way? Jinguji really wants to feel me closer to him just like I want to feel him closer to me?

“I want to feel every single spot of you with my hands.” He said moving his mouth to my ear once again, whispering “I want to hear your voice telling me how much you love my touch…” After saying that I felt his mouth pressed against my skin softly making me shiver. I closed my eyes tightly with the warm feeling of his lips and then I began to hear his thoughts inside my head, yet this time it was completely different from all the other times this had happened. This time Jinguji was talking to me through our thoughts.

_ “Hijirikawa, can I do it?” _

Do it? Do what? What does he mean?

_ “Can I bite you?”  _

Bite me? W-Why is he saying that?  

_ “Let me taste you too Hijirikawa, let me drink your blood.” _

M-My… blood? Jinguji wants to… Why? Eh… Is this revenge? Yet why do I feel like I want him to do it?

_“Let me deepen our bond, Hijirikawa.”_ Surprisingly for me I squeezed his shirt with my hands and pulled him closer to me… Am I allowing him to do such a thing? Why? I can’t understand.

Suddenly I felt his fangs pressed against my skin gently, and I moaned slightly at that soft pressure. He was ready to bite me; he was ready to drink my blood like I drank his. Only thinking about that was making me react strangely and so much that made me shudder and breathe heavily without being able to stop. How was this possible? How could I want someone so much like Jinguji? Why if we don’t even know each other too well?

“Very well Jinguji-kun, this is how far you’re going to get now.” Ringo-sensei said pushing Jinguji away from me.

“Tsk, what’s the problem Ringo-chan?” Jinguji asked and he seemed a little bit annoyed. Why? Although I don’t know the reason, somehow I also feel annoyed because since Ringo-sensei had pushed him away from me and I felt empty. This was frustrating and incomprehensible.

“Jinguji-kun didn’t I tell you to call me ‘sensei’? Anyways, why are you asking me that if you already know the reason? You can’t drink his blood like that; he’s still under the effect of your blood. Besides I can’t allow intimate actions inside the infirmary.” Ringo-sensei said slightly upset and then Jinguji sighed and stood up from the bed where I was sitting and complained.

“Yes, yes, I got it… Tsk, and we were almost there…” Affirming that, Jinguji began to walk away from the bed, distancing himself from me more and more and the emptiness in me was growing, slightly and strangely painfully. So somehow, without my willing it, I stretched my arm out and was able to grasp his black waistcoat, preventing him from walking.

Jinguji looked back at me with his eyes widened in surprise and I blushed with my previous sudden action, quickly releasing his clothes and looking down. I heard Ringo-sensei’s voice calling my name softly and he seemed worried. Damn it, why did I have to do that? It’s this bastard’s fault, if he hadn’t said and done all that I would have been able to control myself.

“Ringo-chan, close your eyes, please.” Jinguji said and suddenly he pulled my chin up and kissed me. Before I could react I felt his tongue inside my mouth against mine and I moaned between or lips, then he took it out and I felt empty again. I wanted to feel his tongue against mine one more time, so without being too conscious of what I was doing, I pushed my tongue inside his mouth looking for his and once I found it, I moaned uncontrollably and he quickly took advantage of that with his mouth sucking and biting gently and addicting my tongue.

I don’t know what I am supposed to do, this is my first kiss and he seems to be so experienced. This is so embarrassing, but it feels so good that I can’t help but yearn for more from him. I wonder if he thinks the same… This idiot, I hate him.

“J-Jinguji-kun?” Ringo-sensei called him and he stopped kissing me, sucking and nibbling at my bottom lip one last time, making me whimper at that slightly harsh bite.

Our lips separated and he leaned his forehead to mine, his hands caressing my face gently and then he whispered between his heavy breath, “Don’t worry Hijirikawa, I won’t leave you ever. Once Ringo-chan finishes checking you up, I will come here to take you with me.” My heart jumped at his words, they were so deep, so intense and so true that made me feel dizzy.

Then Ringo-sensei pushed Jinguji away from me again, yelling at him, however suddenly I stopped hearing them and I felt my eyes close slowly. I felt tired, so tired that I let my body fall down on the bed one more time. Somehow I was weaker yet I was also stronger at the same time, because the slight connection that had been born inside of me with Jinguji had grown a little more. But right now thinking about every single one of his words a few instants ago makes me feel afraid of him. Why?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi =)  
> So at the end of this chap I'll change from 1st POV for 3rd POV , you'll easily understand it ^^  
> Thank you for reading my story untill now, hope you can continue enjoying =)

“Are you awake, Masato-kun?” Ringo-sensei’s voice sounded in my ears. I was feeling too weak to answer him like I wanted, that’s why I remained quiet with my eyes still closed; since the sunlight entering in the infirmary was too bright for me to open them.

“It’s okay Masato-kun, it’s normal if you’re still too weak. Your body is slowly coming back to yourself, so you don’t need to worry about anything right now. Just rest until Ren-kun comes here to take you with him to your new room.” Ringo-sensei said and I suddenly opened my eyes wide in panic. I would see Jinguji again… I would see him after what have happened between us. I can remember everything; it’s still so fresh in my mind. But how could I forget something so embarrassing like that? I didn’t just suck his blood, I even let him almost suck mine and as if that wasn’t enough, we even kissed. No, correction… He kissed me and without permission! Yet I can’t understand why did that happen? How could I let my body be controlled by Jinguji in such a way? I’m not like that… That’s not like me at all! I’m afraid. I don’t want to see him again. I don’t want him so close to me. I don’t want to feel what I felt. Even more than all this, I don’t want to drink his blood again.

My body was trembling fiercely with my thoughts. I couldn’t stop fearing Jinguji more and more. Just hearing his name made me want to run away; far away from this place, but mainly from him. However, although I feared him this much, I couldn’t also forget how comfortable and good Jinguji’s warmth felt against my body. I couldn’t forget how pleasant and addictive Jinguji’s touch was, or how his two fangs slightly pressed against my skin could make me desire him so much. But much more than this, I couldn’t forget Jinguji’s passionate kiss. My mind and my heart were contradicting themselves. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I shut my eyes tightly trying to stop a few stubborn tears that wanted to roll down my face. How could I stop this whirlwind of feelings? Please, someone stop this!

“Masato-kun, are you afraid of Ren-kun?” Ringo-sensei’s gentle voice took me back to myself. Yet how should I answer him? _‘Yes, I’m afraid of him, but even so I can’t stop craving for him!’_ I couldn’t possibly answer that. God, just thinking about it makes me shiver. Why do I have to sense so many feelings because of one single person? I don’t even know him, then why do I have to think so much about him?

“It’s okay to fear Masato-kun… I already told you about that, you remember?” He asked me smiling gently. Ringo-sensei is really a kind person. He knows that I’m panicking so he’s trying to comfort me.

“I… don’t know how I really feel.” I answered hesitantly. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter; however I could also feel those stubborn tears from before gathering in my eyes, so I quickly covered my face with both my arms and didn’t utter another single word. So Ringo-sensei began to talk again, revealing my deepest thoughts and fears; exposing them without hesitation.

“ _’I don’t want him so close to me again, but when he hold me tightly I felt so comfortable that that makes me wanting him closer to me. I’m afraid… I’m afraid! I don’t like him, but I don’t want to feel lonely again and when he’s near me I’m not alone. What can I do to stop these unstable feelings?’_ and that’s the way you feel right, Masato~kun?”

I quickly looked at him, my eyes completely wide in shock and anxiety. Ringo-sensei was smiling as gently as possible, but I can’t understand how he can smile in such a way while hurting my own feelings. Why is he being so mean to me? Why is he exposing my thoughts; my feelings in this way? If he knows how I feel then why can’t he help me? Somehow I was expecting that Ringo-sensei could help me in the most painful times, since he is the only one who understands me here at this place. But wait… How does he know what am I thinking?

“R-Ringo-sensei, can you also read minds?”

“I told you already Masato-kun, I know how others feel without reading their minds. I’m too sensitive at knowing people’s feelings. Let’s say, it’s like my gift.” He said, and then he approached the bed where I was lying and asked me; our faces really close to each others’, “Masato-kun, you asked me if I also could read minds… What do you mean by ‘also’?” I widened my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, however Ringo-sensei’s fingers over my lips prevented me from utter a single word. Instead he kept talking.

“Can you read minds Masato-kun?”

“I-It’s just Jinguji! I can only read Jinguji’s mind, I can’t read yours or anyone else’s… It’s just Jinguji’s!” I said abruptly without thinking. Somehow I didn’t want Ringo-sensei to misunderstand my power, so I had to be honest with him.

“Hum… So you can read Ren~kun’s mind, né…” He said in a teasing tone of voice and I blushed deeply. I tried to find an excuse to argue back against him, but I couldn’t so he took that opportunity to ask me, “By the way do you know Ren-kun’s gifted power?”

I looked away, still embarrassed, and answered, “I’m not sure, I’ve heard him thinking a few times about having visions, but he’s never told me what his other powers are and I never asked him either.”

“Hm… So yours is reading minds, and his is visions… And yours works only with him you said?” I simply nodded not looking at him, and he murmured, “Visions, né? That’s very interesting.”

“What do you mean Ringo-sensei?” I asked determined, somehow I was interested in knowing much more about Jinguji’s powers. I wonder why, if I don’t want to get even more involved with him.

Ringo-sensei brought his face even closer to mine and said, “Do you want to know more about Ren-kun? Why is that? Is it because it’s interesting to know more about vampires? Or is it because it’s Ren~kun?” For long seconds I remained static, looking at Ringo-sensei’s light blue eyes trying to find out what exactly that mysterious man wanted from me to be tormenting me so much in so little time. Yet I couldn’t find any answers in those deep blue eyes.   

“No, that’s not the reason; I just want to know why I feel so confused about Jinguji.” I said without hesitation.

“You’re so cute Masato~kun! I understand you very well.” He said exchanging expressions to a very serious, and somehow, sad one leaving me completely confused. What exactly did he mean by that? Did something like this happen to him already? Suddenly before I could ask something, Ringo-sensei asked me, “Né Masato-kun, do you want to understand your own feelings a little bit better?” I remained quiet and Ringo-sensei smiled softly adding, “I’ll tell you Ran’s story.”

“Ran? Who is that?” I asked feeling curious.

“I wonder…” Ringo-sensei said and then began to tell me Ran’s story. I had never heard such an incredible story in my whole life. Ran’s story was like a fairy tale, if I hadn’t turned into a vampire I would never believe that this story was real.

 

* * *

 

“Ba~~ka! Do you really think you would catch me? You’re a hundred years too young to do it!!” A beautiful male with bright pink short hair, and deep light blue eyes said with a large grin in his thin lips. His name was Ran, but there existed a few people who called him “The Sinner”. In the past Ran was called in such a way because he was too wild; he didn’t care about rules or about what others thought about him. However, now Ran was called like that because of his origins. The pink haired male wasn’t a normal human being, and being different from others in this world could take people to their death. However not everybody knew about Ran’s true origins; only the most special people knew about him. That special people, just like the beautiful man, weren’t normal human beings; however they had much more power than the pink haired male. Or they thought.

The gorgeous male kept running, always with a large grin in his lips, trying to escape those persistent bastards who were always ready to kill him; since he was the last one of his kind. They were faster than Ran, however the young man could use the wind to be even faster. Anything he had to do was to click his fingers and the wind would gently pool around his feet, pushing him far away in only a few split seconds. After a few more minutes, Ran had finally been able to get rid of those three men. However, suddenly, the pink haired man felt an unbearable pain in his right foot which forced him to stop. When he looked at his foot to see what was happening with him, he saw a beautiful golden arrow painfully stuck in his flesh. Warm drops of blood quickly began to roll down over his skin, covering the floor around his foot. The gorgeous male, who had been completely paralyzed since he had felt that sharp pain like if thousands of needles were penetrating in his skin, began to scream loudly; almost painfully for those who could hear him. The thin and long golden arrow began to vanish right in front of his light blue eyes, now totally covered with countless tears.

The pink haired male couldn’t understand what had happened. Usually he wouldn’t let this happen, he had been always so careful… Making an extra effort Ran looked up, his body trembling fiercely now, trying to find the one who had sent that painful present to him. He looked around and his eyes quickly got stuck on a dark figure on top of a tall tower. Although that figure was covered by a dark cape, he knew that person was enjoying seeing him suffering like this; completely spread out on the floor, humiliating himself.

_“I’ll kill you!”_ Ran thought furiously furious; his body completely possessed by all the rage he felt toward that killer.

Ran tried to stand up, when suddenly a husky voice full of concern sounded in his ears, “Hey, are you okay? What happened? You’re bleeding!” The beautiful young male had never heard such a gentle voice before. At least as concerned as it seemed towards him. That deep timbre made him forget the mysterious man who had attacked him, to quickly look behind only to find beautiful light blue eyes just like his own intensely looking at him. Ran shivered with all the strange feelings he felt at the same instant he met the handsome orange haired man. His heartbeat was faster, and his eyes couldn’t stop admiring the captivating man in front of him; he had even forgotten about that unbearable pain in his foot. However he quickly was taken aback with the sudden question of the man, “You are the sinner… Ran!”, if that man knew about his true origins then for sure he was his enemy. Thinking about that possibility, Ran felt a slight twinge in his heart. Somehow he didn’t want that man to be his enemy. Why was he reacting like that because of the unknown male?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ and first of all let me apologize for the long wait, here's the chap =) also let me apologize in advance because this chap is not beta'ed , so sorry for all the mistakes you may found (there's a lot of them I'm sure x_x)  
> I hope you enjoy and that you don't get bored, since I've tried to write a good scene of fantasy but I failed. ~.~

There was no doubt about who was the man kneeling down in front of him. Those provocative clothes were Ran’s most known mark. There wasn’t any other human being who wore such clothes in this world; a shirtless pale torso simply covered with a short and tight dark blue short-sleeved unbuttoned jacket, tight dark brown jeans with a large light brown belt and a few small bags around his waist, and lastly dark blue knee-length sandal boots. Yes, the pink haired man was ‘Ran the sinner’, however the orange haired male didn’t expect Ran to be so beautiful, so attractive, so enchanting. The man was so captivated by Ran’s beauty that had completely forgotten the fact that both of them were eternal enemies. Yet he couldn’t help it; although Ran was looking at him totally possessed by rage and positioned ready to defend himself at any moment, the orange haired man just wanted to kneel down near him and treat his painful wound. Though he knew very well that Ran would faint at any moment due to the previous poisoned arrow; then it would be his opportunity to kill the beautiful male.

“Who…” Ran breathed heavily, feeling the pain in his right foot being strangely spread to his entire body. With each passing minute, the pain became unbearable; a strong burning sensation was taking control of all his being. The pink haired male began to feel sleepy; his light blue eyes were closing on their own, disobeying to their owner, who was getting desperate.

_“Damn it Ran, you can’t die… Not after living so many decades. Shit, like this I won’t be able to fight against him! Wake up Ran… Wake up… Please, wake up!”_ Ran put both his hands together; his eyes gently closed, his lips slightly parted, and then a bright blue light began to form around all over his body, getting stronger and more intense as his mouth began to whisper unknown words that the orange haired man assumed as spells.  

_“Shit, what is he thinking he’s doing?”_ The man thought observing Ran, who had begun to float right in front of his widened eyes.

“RAN!” The orange haired male yelled as the pink haired man got distant and distant in the air.

Ran whispered the last words of his spell, opening his light blue eyes and watching the other male who was looking at him incredulous. Ran grinned and said, separating both his hands and pointing his palms to the man, “As if I would let a mere vampire kill me.”

Although it was invisible, the orange haired man felt a great power coming towards him and clenched his teeth and eyes tightly; feeling completely annoyed with Ran’s behavior.

_“Fuck… That idiot…”_ The man thought opening his light blue eyes, which had now an intense golden color, avoiding that strong and invisible wave of power in a fast movement.

“Tsk, I failed huh… But be warned vampire, I won’t fail the next one!” Ran closed his light blue eyes once again, moving both his hands in slow and circular movements; his mouth muttering countless spells creating that way a stronger light which was covering his palms; his lips whispering those words faster, stronger, desperately,  forcing the bright light to transform into a huge bubble of power. His eyes were slowly opened revealing their intense blue color; his lips stopped whispering to deeply breathe and be then curved in a large mischievous grin. Yes, Ran was enjoying this. He already knew what would happen. The end was near for that vampire.

The pink haired male stretched out both his arms, pointing them to different sides in the air; the huge bubble of power remained suspended in front of him. His right foot began to move and then a strange mark appeared under it; getting bigger and brighter with every fast movement, it was as if his foot was drawing it magically. And suddenly the bubble of power exploded creating a strong and fast wave of wind. Seconds after, more and more small bubbles appeared around Ran; floating in the air, getting invisible one by one, second by second.

“Say your last words vampire~san, this is your end.” Ran said mischievously, provoking the orange haired vampire. The pink haired mage clenched his hands strongly, to quickly open them once more; and then all the small bubbles attacked the man. Yet he quickly avoided all them, moving from side to side; jumping, running, and fighting those invisible attacks with his supernatural powers. Though the mage could see their forms, the vampire couldn’t; yet he wouldn’t let Ran win so easily.

Nevertheless, although Ran was attacking him, the orange haired male couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful he looked; floating in the air, his short hair dancing with the strong wind, the light blue color of his intense power… Perfect… The pink haired male was so perfect. And both their movements were like a dance, connecting them to each other through their endless fight.

“Tsk, I’m tired of this game of yours already, you stupid mage.” The man muttered to himself, avoiding one more of Ran’s small and fast transparent bubbles; quickly running thanks to his supernatural vampire powers and jumping as fast and strong as it was possible to stay suspended in the air right in front of the pink haired male.

“Game over, Ran.” He whispered slowly, intertwining his right fingers with Ran’s left ones, surprising the beautiful mage. Yet he didn’t expect to also be surprised with such an innocent action. Everything he wanted was to stop the stupid pink haired male to be able to cure his wounds; however destiny had other plans for him.

“Ri… Rin~go… Ringo…” The vampire whispered shocking the mage.

“How do you know my… real… name?” Ran asked fainting in the vampire’s arms; alarming the man. Finally the effect of that poisoned arrow was starting to work.

“Shit.” The man whispered, taking Ran into his arms and heading to a safe place.

 

* * *

 

 Light blue eyes were slowly opened, facing the bright sunlight; being forced to be closed once again. Yet Ran remembered everything that had happened, and quickly opened them again, looking around and noticing the beautiful place where he was.

A small cavern surrounded by green trees, different and colorful kinds of flowers, many species of animals… Yet, what caught all his attention was the beautiful waterfall right in front of his light blue eyes. It was so vivid, it looked so fresh. The small drops of water which had fallen in all the plants around it reminded Ran of beautiful diamonds; precious pearls. How…? How had he ended up in such a beautiful place? Ah, he was dead. Yes, it had to be that; otherwise how would he see that fantastic, that magic place?

“You’re finally awake.” A deep voice took him back to life, forcing him to look toward it.

“Y-YOU…”

Ran’s peaceful expression was replaced by one of rage. He tried to stand up but he couldn’t, falling that way in the vampire’s arms, who had moved as fast as he could to support the weak male. His hands surrounding his slim waist pulling him up and his mouth whispering in Ran’s ear, “You’re an idiot, aren’t you? Why can’t you just rest?”

Ran’s eyes were widened in shock. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He was in panic. Yet, his mind was racing with countless thoughts.

_“What’s this? W-Why do I… Why does my body… What did he do? Why do I… w-w-want this man?”_ The pink haired mage grasped the vampire’s clothes between his fingers, pulling the man to him; his light blue eyes were now gently closed, his mouth had been moved to the other man’s warm flesh around his neck, he wanted to lick it. To bite it. To… Yet, suddenly, he stopped himself. What was he doing? Why was he reacting in such a way?

He pushed the man roughly away and shouted, “You bastard, what have you done?”

The orange haired male sighed, sat down on a small wooden bench and said in a serious tone, so serious that made Ran shiver in shock, fear but mainly, in rage, “I’ve turned you into a vampire. It was the only way to save you. I couldn’t let you die.” What was Ran supposed to do before such a revelation?     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written half of the next chap, so I may update soon ^v^  
> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap not corrected x.x I'm very sorry for all mistakes.  
> Enjoy as much a it is possible =)

“RAN!!” The orange haired vampire yelled running faster and faster **,** trying to reach the pink haired male.

“Tsk” Ran uttered annoyed. He couldn’t believe it yet. He, Ran the sinner, the last one of his kind, was a vampire. A fucking vampire! He clenched his fists, closed his blue eyes and deep breathed clicking his fingers, asking the nature to help him to run away from that hateful man.

“As if I could accept this.” Ran said as the wind pooled around his body making him float. “I should be able to use that spell, at least.” He uttered intertwining his fingers right in front of his mouth and muttering countless words quickly. Even though he had to be extremely focused if he wanted that spell to work, his mind was betraying his wishes. He couldn’t stop fearing that man and his own current situation. He was alone in the world. All his family had been killed by vampires, the eternal enemies of the mages. Everything had begun with a stupid and useless war between both kinds. Long years ago, more than Ran could count or even remember, vampires had wanted to join their kingdom with the mages’ kingdom. However the Grand Mage had rejected their proposition, mainly because he knew that vampires wanted to use their powers to control people, but also because all mages were living in peace. That was more than enough for that kind and old Grand Mage. Yet, their peaceful days and lives came to an end the day that vampires had decided to take revenge against mages. Ran was a little boy at that time, 7 years old was his age when he had seen every single mage of the kingdom be killed. Yet the most shocking to Ran had been his parents’ death. They hadn’t been killed by vampires. They had died because of him. To protect him, his parents’ had spelled a forbidden magic. Ran had screamed, cried, prayed to his parents to stop, yet before he could notice his parents had vanished right in front of him while he had been sent to a different and safe place. Ran would have to start a new life and live alone at the age of 7. He couldn’t count with anyone because he didn’t know if they were enemies or not.

The pink haired man had gone through countless fights with vampires, dangerous fights, yet he had always been able to win and survive. Then why had he been turned into a killer? He refused to be part of them. Just thinking about that possibility made his blood boil in rage through his veins.

“Shit Ran focus… Focus on what is important.” He said to himself finally focusing on the rest of his spell.

Ran muttered the last two words of his magic and a pair of beautiful light yellow wings appeared sublimely on his back. Even though Ran was a powerful mage this time he had to focus even more just to manipulate his own power and form those wings.

“Tsk, because of that bastard I’ve lost a lot of my power.” For now Ran just wanted to find a safe place far away from that vampire, so he could recover a bit and maybe in the future his powers would be back. However, things never happened the way people wanted, and so it was with the pink haired mage.

“Ah Mamoru you fell again. It’s always the same; mama will get mad at you because your clothes are dirty.” A little boy, around his 9 years old, said to his little brother. The younger blond boy was crying and sitting on the floor. His hands and legs had small wounds and scratches, yet each scratch had a trail of red blood rolling down on his skin, falling on the ground.

Although Ran was flying in the sky, he could see everything in solid ground perfectly as if he was there, right in front of those two kids. He swallowed hard looking at those tempting red drops of blood over the little boy’s legs. His heart began to pound strongly as it had never pounded before. He put both his hands over his chest as if he wanted to slow down that fast heartbeat; he clenched his light blue eyes tightly so he would not see nor feel anything, yet it was useless. It was even worse, because his nose could absorb the strong scent of blood and send it to Ran’s brain awakening a forbidden and dangerous desire that had bloomed inside him. The pink haired male knew the reason for his behavior, yet it didn’t matter how much he tried to control that desire it was impossible, because his body acted on its own and headed towards the two boys; stopping right in front of them.

The kids were too absorbed by the little blond’s sobs and tears, while Ran approached them step by step; very slowly. His inner voice was telling him to stop because he was not a killer, yet his desire was stronger. He kept walking, approaching to those kids; inhaling that sweet and intense scent of blood even better now. He could almost taste the blood inside of his mouth, which made him swallow hard as if savoring it. The pink haired male grinned, his two fangs slightly scraping his lower lip and his tongue licking them luxuriously. Ran’s light blue eyes were now dark red, which proved that he couldn’t think about anything else besides blood. He was completely under his vampire’s power.

Ran stopped suddenly, observing those two innocent boys who were looking at him confused. On the other hand, the pink haired man was more than ready to attack them. He stretched his arm out, trying to touch the little blond’s cheek, when suddenly a deep voice forced him to stop.

“RAN” The pink haired mage looked behind observing the orange haired vampire from whom he had tried to escape with all his might. Yet, now, Ran was smiling mischievously; which made the vampire sigh and mutter, “So you’re the wild type huh… But don’t worry,” The orange haired man began to say wounding his own flesh with a beautiful golden cross and finishing, “I know how to deal with people like you. Look… blood.” The man licked his own blood around the fresh wound always looking into Ran’s dark red* orbs; his own gaining an intense golden* color. He was trying to provoke the mage, so the kids would be safe once again.

Ran’s heart beat faster than ever, his throat was dry suddenly and his entire body was burning. That blood had awakened something even more intense and stronger inside of him. It smelled better, it looked tastier. Ran bit his lower lip; his sharp fangs gently tearing his soft lips yet his warm tongue quickly licked his own blood.

The orange haired vampire remained quiet looking at the beautiful mage, waiting for his reaction. The vampire didn’t have to wait too long though, since when a drop of his intense blood rolled down over his skin and fell on the floor, Ran ran towards him, grabbing the man’s arm harshly and sucking on his skin roughly. The vampire winced in pain when he felt Ran’s sharp fangs dug his skin.

“Shit, be gentler!” Ran responded with a rougher bite and the man looked at him grinning but definitely annoyed and uncomfortable.

Once he was satisfied, Ran’s fangs began to come back to their normal form and he also began to lose his senses. He had drunk enough blood. That killer’s blood had been more than enough for him. The orange haired male looked at him, taking Ran’s body into his arms and leaving that small village.

“What a troublesome creature.” The older vampire retorted sighing.

 

* * *

 

 Ran opened his baby blue eyes softly and looked around feeling confused and dizzy.

“W-Where am I? What happened?” The pink haired mage asked himself as he began to recognize the small cavern.

However, before Ran could even think about running away once again, he felt too powerless suddenly. He couldn’t move or utter a single word. He could barely breathe and see. His heart had begun to pound too frantically and his throat was so dry that he started to believe he was dying. All around him was getting darker and colder. He was scared as he had never been before. Since his parents had died that Ran had begun to fear death. He couldn’t stop trembling and remembering that horrible day over and over again. He just wanted to make those unwanted memories to stop tormenting him.

_“I-If I’m going to die, then let me die in peace.”_ Ran thought, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Ooh you’re finally awake huh? You should thank me stupid mage. Because of you I had to spend a lot of my energy to bring you back here. Who would think that ‘Ran, the sinner’ would be saved by the great Sayuri. Yes; I, Sayuri-sama, saved you from killing two poor little kids. C’mon, I’m waiting for your respectful words, Ran. Say ‘Thank you so much Sayuri-sama, I promise that I won’t-“ The orange haired vampire was silenced with the mage’s sudden action. Ran flash-stepped towards the man and pulled him roughly and closer to himself, attacking the vampire’s neck with his mouth. His two fangs dug his flesh desperately, while his tongue felt the strong and tasty flavor of Sayuri’s blood. Ran moaned at the strange yet addictive burning sensation that was spreading all over his body. He wanted to drink the other man’s blood more and more without stopping, and such strong will just seemed to increase at each passing second. Somehow, such a will, was awakening something else inside him; something stronger and unique. The pink haired man wanted to feel the vampire closer. He was desperate to feel him more, so he grasped his clothes tightly and pulled him even closer.

Sayuricorresponded to Ran’s gesture by surrounding his hips and pulling him to himself. The mage’s warmth against his hands and body felt too cozy; too good, but mainly, that warmth felt too familiar. He felt as if he had known Ran his whole life, but he was sure that until a few days ago he didn’t know the mage at all besides from all the rumors about him. Yet, that strange and familiar feeling just kept growing stronger the more Ran drank his blood. Even though he knew the meaning of such a unique action **,** Sayuri wanted the other male to drink his blood as much as he desired. He wanted to know if Ran felt the same way as him; if his touch was familiar and unique to Ran as it was to him. He hoped he could feel it through the pink haired mage’s action while their strong and new bond was being intensely and irreplaceably formed. However the vampire was also aware of all the hard and painful moments that their forbidden bond would bring.

“S-Stop” The orange haired man asked hesitantly. He wanted Ran to stop because if he continued drinking more of his blood their bond would only grow stronger. Yet, on the other hand, he wanted him to keep drinking more and more blood so their bond would be more strengthened. But Sayuri knew what the right thing to do was, so he pleaded, murmuring the pink haired mage’s true name in the end, “Please… Ringo.”

Ran, who seemed too disobedient at first, pulled his head back; his fangs recovering their normal form, and faced the orange haired vampire feeling too weak against the man’s presence; even though he was stronger with all the blood he had drunk. However, somehow, Sayuri’s light blue orbs had a great control over his being. Ran felt dizzy suddenly, fainting between the other man’s arms muttering softly, “Ryuuya”

The vampire held him tightly and frowned sadly as his true name sounded against his neck. He suddenly remembered about how much his life would change after this connection between the two of them and gritted his teeth.

“It’s so unfair, isn’t it Ringo? Of course I can’t kill you. Now I understand why I haven’t killed you before. I understand why I’ve turned you into a vampire. I understand why your real name sounded in my head the first time I’ve touched you. How ironic.” The orange haired man uttered in Ran’s ear. He then took him into his lap and laid him on the floor over his long and dark cape. For moments Sayuri observed Ran, sleeping peacefully, and then he laid down next to him, closing his eyes softly and involving the pink haired male’s hand between his; trying to rest with the feeling of that gentle warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QwQ I apologize for the long wait, but don’t worry I won’t take so long again to update next chapter!! ^^  
> I also want to apologize for any mistake you may find out x_x  
> oh one more thing, time runs really fast this chapter xb
> 
> Now enjoy as much as it's possible x)

“Drink.” Sayuri ordered extending his left wrist to the pink haired male. Ran scowled frustrated; irritated; disgusted, flash-stepping back with his deep blue orbs fixed on the other man’s reddish wrist.

“I... I don’t… want it.” Ran stuttered insecure. A sudden desire bloomed inside his body. “I don’t need your blood!!” The pink haired mage yelled as if trying to get rid of that undesirable will. He kept walking back, unfortunately being stopped by the rough and cold wall of the cavern after a few more steps. He was scared and disgusted with himself; trying his hardest to resist to that tempting red liquid.

Sayuri took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head frustrated. He had no reasons to feel in such a way because he already knew that the other man hated him and would never agree with whatever he demanded or decided; yet, somehow, after having his blood sucked by Ran, Sayuri thought that maybe Ran had accepted him and his own fate. But, as usual, Sayuri was wrong. But even if Ran couldn’t accept him as his soul mate, he still needed to drink the orange haired man’s blood, otherwise...

“Listen, I know that you... hate... me but even so, please drink my blood Ran.”Sayuri begged looking the pink haired mage in the eyes.

“I already told you killer, I do not need your dirty b-“

The orange haired vampire flash-stepped towards the beautiful mage, trapping him against the wall; he wouldn’t let Ran escape anymore.

He closed more the gap between their faces, to the point where their noses were brushing against each other, and then Sayuri’s light azure eyes stared straight at Ran’s, intimidating the man.

“You will drink my blood, or else terrible things will happen to you.” Sayuri warned the pink haired male with a serious tone of voice and expression plastered on his face.

“Did you understand, Ringo?”

“Don’t you dare to say that name over again!” Ran’s sharp fangs grew threateningly as he warned the older vampire.

“Heh...”Sayuri smirked, and moved his right hand to the pink haired male’s face lifting his chin up. “So it annoys you when I call you that... But just so you know, I have all the right in the world to call you by your real name.”

“What?” The scowl on his face deepened with Sayuri’s words. The rage inside Ran just kept growing stronger and stronger the more that killer talked; even more if he dared to talk about such important things to Ran. That damned killer... He deserved death; so Ran’s life would come back to normal.

The smirk on Sayuri’s mouth widened, and he decided to take his provocation even further. The older vampire moved his hand from Ran’s chin to the back of his head. He was enjoying this so much... It wasn’t the provocation per se; it was the fact of knowing that Ran was unable to run away from him; he could see it in his eyes, that Ran needed him, his soul mate, to live. Even if he hated that; even if he complained, the mage couldn’t escape from Sayuri and Ran was aware of that, that’s why Sayuri felt the need to provoke him to this extent.

The orange haired vampire leaned his mouth to Ran’s left ear and whispered, “Besides, you are very cute when you make that angry face.”

Ran was angry. He felt extremely furious, like he had never felt before. That killer was playing with him; mocking him in the worst way possible by despising his deepest emotions. But, somehow, Ran felt too weak to argue back. He was irritated. Really irritated; yet that vampire’s presence, his voice and his touch... The way his lips brushed against Ran’s sensitive ear was more than enough to make him succumb to that wild and unwanted desire. Ran hated this. He hated it so much; yet he was unable to resist. He was at Sayuri’s mercy.

The older vampire looked at Ran in the eyes one more time, expecting to observe a deep scowl of frustration on his face. However, what his eyes observed was a surprisingly luxurious expression.

Ran, also, stared at the hateful vampire with his half lidded red eyes full of lust and need. That strange and undesired will that had bloomed inside him instants before was now stronger making the mage lose control over his own body. There was something he wanted, and he knew that Sayuri would give him anything he desired.

Ran’s tongue ran his upper lip hungrily and anxiously, seductively enough to make the vampire in front of him swallow hard. The mage entangled the other man’s neck between his arms, pulling him down and closer to himself.

Sayuri was unable to reject his advances and leaned down, feeling the pink haired man’s breath tickling his face. He moved his mouth, closer and closer to Ran’s, finally expecting to connect them. However, when their lips lightly brushed together, Ran moved his mouth away to the older vampire’s neck.Ran’s fangs were desperate to penetrate Sayuri’s flesh.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had passed since Ran had tasted the sweet flavor of Sayuri’s blood, and now whenever he saw the man; whenever the vampire’s scent filled his nose, Ran felt the need to dig his fangs deeply in Sayuri’s neck. He missed the sensation of the other vampire’s skin against his mouth and especially against his numb fangs. He missed the warm, addictive and vicious sensation of the orange haired man’s blood sliding down through every inch of his throat, satiating his wild thirst. But what the pink haired mage missed the most, what he inexplicably craved for was Sayuri’s touch and intense yet gentle stare. It was really frustrating but he couldn’t help it.

However, although he felt such luxurious and desperate sensations because of the other vampire, Ran was afraid whenever the orange haired man was less than 5 steps away from him. His body always began to tremble uncontrollably and his heartbeat always fastened; to the point it hurt him to breathe and move.

Why? What was the meaning to such inexplicably feelings and sensations? Ran was afraid, yet he wanted to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though the pink haired mage had decided to discover the reason of his own reactions, another week had passed and the older vampire still avoided him. Sayuri never looked Ran in the eyes; his voice while talking to him was as cold as ice, and his touch was, of course, the thing Ran never felt again.

Yet, Sayuri had begun to give him blood once again, so the pink haired mage had been drinking the other vampire’s blood. Sayuri made sure to give Ran a thin tube full with his own blood day yes and day no. Nevertheless the emptiness Ran felt whenever he needed blood was never again filled. He had, of course, figured out the reason. Supposedly, even though his thirst was always satisfied, he needed to drink blood directly from Sayuri’s body to finally be able to fill that inexplicable, frustrating and unnecessary emptiness completely.

_“Tsk, useless concerns. I will just do whatever I want. That’s my way of living.”_ The mage thought gritting his teeth tightly in rage and anxiety. He was tired of feeling so fucking fragile because of that bastard. If the orange haired vampire expected him to remain quiet and obedient to him, a damn vampire... a fucking killer, he would regret it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here, your food of the next two days.” Sayuri said throwing a thin tube full with his own blood to the mage. Ran’s reflexes worked fast; the mage grabbed the tube without stopping what he had been doing for the last three weeks. Honestly Sayuri did not know why the younger vampire had been reading so many books about medicine lately, but as long as Ran didn’t start any kind of commotions then Sayuri could have some peace to think about his own life.

Three weeks... It had passed three weeks already since the last time Sayuri approached Ran more than necessary. He had stopped looking at him, talking to him happened when needed only, and he always kept a certain distance from Ran. The orange haired male did not want to succumb to his wild and forbidden desires. He knew that if he felt Ran’s being too near, then he would be completely unable to resist him.

The last time he had felt Ran’s fangs penetrating the skin of his neck, Sayuri had finally understood how strong his feelings towards the other vampire were. The meaning behind their connection; the meaning of having found his soul mate, Sayuri had finally understood everything. And because of that, Sayuri knew he had to be away from the mage, otherwise he would do something that later he would regret.

“I will be back in two days.” The older vampire informed leaving the cavern. When Ran looked in Sayuri’s direction, the other male was no longer in sight.

“Tsk.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Today… Today for sure I will do it.” Ran muttered to himself as he walked from side to side inside the cavern. “But…” He stopped suddenly, too frustrated to walk one more step. “How many times have I said this already? That bastard keeps avoiding me, barely coming here, and it’s already been a month and half.” He sighed, feeling defeated. “Why must I feel this way? I hate that murderer so much, yet I want him near me.” Ran supported his forehead against the wall hoping that the cold material would in any way wash his stupid and incomprehensible feelings away.

“What are you doing? Is that one of your spells?” The pink haired mage’s heartbeat fastened. He quickly looked in the direction of that soft tone of voice; his baby blue eyes widening slightly.

“Oi are you okay?” Ran’s surprised expression softened with the older vampire’s concerned tone of voice and stare.

_“What is this?”_

“Ran?” Sayuri walked towards the mage; approaching him slowly. Ran’s heart was beating faster and faster. It was starting to be painful…

_“What is this feeling?”_ Ran thought shutting his eyes tightly for a second. When he opened them once again, Sayuri was right in front of him with his right arm stretched out towards him and his hand almost touching his forehead.

_“Eh- Is he going to…”_ Sayuri’s large hand interrupted his thoughts for a moment, as it was, finally, gently supported against Ran’s forehead. _“…touch me.”_

_ “Ryuuya.” _

_“R-Right now…”_ Before Sayuri could try to process what had happened seconds ago, he felt Ran’s arms embracing him warmly. The surprise of such an unexpected act made him freeze. “Ran?”

“Don’t leave me again.” The pink haired male muttered softly as his fangs grew inside his mouth.

“W-Wait…” Sayuri tried to beg but in vain. Ran’s fangs were painfully but gently dug on the warm flesh of his neck. Sayuri instinctively returned the embrace unable to restrain his strong feelings any longer.

_“I don’t care anymore. I will stop fighting against my feelings.”_ The orange haired vampire thought decided to not run away ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	10. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ and this is finally done. I thought i would finally update the conclusion of RyuRin's story but unfortunately I had to divide the chapter one more time, but next chapter it is, for real, the last part of RyuRin's story and then *confetti* RenMasa until the very end of it \\\\(*w*)// yay!!  
> Etto, the chap is boring, then kakkoii (in my opinion of course xV) and then it's meh ~ xD  
> Anyways, enjoy it (?) x]

"Sayuri, have you killed that mage?" A tall and charming man with dark grey eyes, short dark brown hair and a moustache asked, smoking his cigar and observing the orange haired vampire carefully, as if he was trying to find out the answer for his own question. 

“I apologize your highness, but I did not have the opportunity.” Sayuri apologized bowing.

"What?" The older man yelled unsatisfied. "You didn’t have the opportunity? How do you dare to lie to me? You are with that damn mage every single day, why haven’t you killed him yet?" The older vampire’s rage grew more and stronger.  

On the other hand, Sayuri was starting to panic. He hated to see the noble vampire angry. The brown haired man just couldn’t control his rage too well, which had serious consequences for all vampires. 

"Forgive me your highness, I’ll kill that mage as soon as-" 

Sayuri was abruptly silenced with an angry yell, "I want him killed until tomorrow night!" 

Sayuri gritted his teeth, his face lowered, “Yes, your highness.” He answered respectfully. 

“Papa, papa…!” A feminine voice sounded in the large and dark room. 

“Ah Elena, the cutest baby of papa, what is it?” The brunet vampire asked replacing his annoyed expression by one of pure excitement.  

The female walked, slowly, towards her father whispering unknown words in his ear. The man smirked looking at Sayuri. 

“Hum, you are right, as usual Elena…” He muttered clearly satisfied. Sayuri shuddered in fear.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsk, that fucking bastard…” Sayuri muttered to himself remembering the terrible moment he passed with the noble vampire and his daughter. He hated them with all his heart and soul, yet he was forced to follow their orders, especially the noble man's. If only vampires didn’t have the stupid hierarchy then he could be free.  

“Oh, look who is here! Did you come here to visit your dear fiancée, Sayuri? I bet you missed her while taking care of that mage. It is always hard when a man cannot take care of his own carnal desires.” 

The orange haired vampire looked behind at the young dark green haired man. “Nanael…” His lips muttered softly with a distasteful tone of voice. Nanael was one of the worst vampires he had ever known. He considered himself superior to everyone because of his own blood lineage. He had been part of the old noble vampire family and so he thought that everyone had to obey him; although he didn’t obey to others. He followed one simple rule: sucking people’s blood whenever and however he wanted, not caring about their lives. Although not many cared about that, there existed some vampires like Sayuri who hated such a way of living.  

Nanael moved closer to Sayuri and whispered, smirking mischievously, “But here between the two of us, he can be a mage and a man but he is very erotic and pretty, so why don’t you take advantage of that and fuck him? I bet that he feels amazing... If you want I will do him first-“ 

Sayuri's hands grabbed the vampire's neck suddenly; harshly as his body obeyed to its owner by flash-stepping towards the wall in the end of the long corridor. Nanael's back hit the light pink wall painfully in a few fractions of a second. His mouth spit a fair amount of blood; a few of his red liquid fell over the orange haired vampire's cheeks. Sayuri’s hands squeezed Nanael’s neck stronger and stronger. Nanael winced with the sharp pain his body had suffered however he felt the need to keep provoking the orange haired male, who stared at him with an intense rage boiling throughout his body and showed it by letting his sharp fangs appear threateningly.

“E-Eeh… So it is like that huh? You fell for that disgusting mage. You are a disgrace to our race-ugh” Saiyuri tightened his grip on the man’s neck; his fingertips dug his flesh harder and harder and harder making the green haired man choke. Sayuri was completely consumed by rage. It was the first time in his long years of life that he had ever felt such strong rage boiling inside him. He was uncontrolled he knew it, but he wouldn’t stop. It wasn’t as if people would miss the bastard anyways. Everybody hated him and his behavior. Besides, Sayuri wouldn’t let anyone who disrespected Ran live. Nanael would have what he deserved.  

The orange haired vampire kept digging his fingers on the man’s neck, his blue eyes changing their blue color to a piercing golden one, which meant that there was nothing that could stop Sayuri from killing the other vampire. Or maybe there was some hope... 

“SAYURI!!” A shout and an intense presence made the orange haired man shiver and hesitate for moments. 

“Don’t interrupt me, Camus.” He growled in rage without releasing Nanael's neck. Camus was one of the noble vampires but he was different from them all. Sayuri respected and supported him. He knew that if someday the long haired vampire was nominated the king things would be different for everyone. Yet, right now, nor Camus nor anyone else could make him stop. 

“Sayuri” The blond vampire started slowly, “You know that I do not like to repeat myself, so I will say this once: let him go, now.” His imperative and serious tone of voice irritated Sayuri the most. There was something in Camus’s tone of voice that made him falter somehow. The long haired vampire didn’t utter any more words; instead he kept observing the orange haired male carefully, letting Sayuri know that he was ready to enter in action at any time. Sayuri gritted his teeth and tightened once again his grip on Nanael’s neck for moments; and at that same instant Sayuri was pondering about his two options: kill the man and get satisfied; or obey to Camus, the noble vampire who deserved his respect above all.  

“Tsk” In the end, Sayuri opted by the second choice and obeyed to Camus, letting Nanael fall on the floor unconscious.  

His golden orbs recovered their original light blue color and his fangs disappeared inside his mouth. He was mad, but somehow he was relieved. How frustrating. The orange haired man passed by the long haired vampire’s side and uttered, “This was the last time.” 

He stepped away until Camus’s voice interrupted his walk, “Sayuri…” Camus didn’t move, his back continued facing the other vampire’s. He didn’t utter another single word because he knew that the orange haired male would understand his silence; after all they knew each other for a long time already.  

“I know.” Without more words Saiyuri left the mansion he hated; if possible he wouldn’t return to that hateful place ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is he? It’s getting late already. Not that he needs protection, but he never left me alone for this long. Not that I’m worried! But… what if something happened?” Ran stood up at the entry of the cavern where he had been living for the past months. He looked at all the possible directions hoping to see the vampire soon, but for the past hours that hadn’t happened. In truth Ran was sick worried with Sayuri, but he wouldn’t ever admit it. He couldn’t let the other man know how shaken he got because of his simple actions. Honestly, Ran didn’t know how he could have developed such strange feelings for the vampire he hated so much. But with time and with all the stories that Sayuri told him, he came to understand the man more. Besides, his cold behavior from before had changed too. Sayuri was a kind person to Ran now. The way he acted; the way he spoke; the way he smiled… Sayuri was so kind that the pink haired mage didn’t know if that was something good or not.  

"Ran?" The voice of the man he had been waiting for sounded concerned in his ears. The pink haired man faced him quickly, feeling all his negative thoughts vanish as Sayuri's serious expression was reflected in his light blue eyes. "What are you doing there? Did something happen? Are you feeling unwell? Do you want-"  

Ran abruptly ran towards the other vampire and hugged him tightly, interrupting and surprising him. He hadn't even realized what he had just done, only when he felt the other man's arms hugging him back did he notice the embarrassing way he had acted. Yet he couldn't help it; he was so relieved after seeing the older vampire back and well. He knew that worrying about him was useless because he knew how strong Sayuri was, but he felt so, so insecure and so shaken when the orange haired male wasn't near him; it was as if an important piece was missing inside of him, and without that irreplaceable piece he felt like a doll: completely empty. Ran wasn't sure why that happened nor when it had begun happening, but the more things he discovered about the vampire; the more sides of Sayuri he discovered, the more that sensation of emptiness grew inside his heart whenever the orange haired vampire was far away from him.  

The pink haired mage squeezed the taller vampire's clothes pulling him closer. He had been so afraid that now he just wanted to push those negative feelings away; and being in the older man's arms felt too good; too peaceful and relaxing. If only they could stay like this for all eternity... 

_ "Ryuuya... Ryuuya... Ryuuya..."   _

Ran's voice sounded inside his head so trembling and insecure, that Sayuri felt the urge to tighten the mage between his arms. It was strange. Ran wasn't acting normally, something bad happened; Sayuri concluded.  

"Ran, what happened?"  

Silence. The pink haired mage refused to open his mouth. He just kept pulling Sayuri closer and lightly trembling between their embrace. The older man was frustrated. He couldn't stand seeing Ran in such a strange way and be unable to help him. If possible, Sayuri wanted him to smile always. But even if he kept wishing that without transmitting his true feelings to the mage, nothing would change for sure.  

"R-Ran, would you come with me for a while?" At his words the pink haired mage finally reacted. Ran distanced himself from Sayuri and faced him, still looking too concerned and increasing Sayuri's frustration. 

"Where?"  

"Hum, let's see... It's a surprise." The older vampire winked teasingly and more amused with the cute small pout on Ran's mouth. 

"I see. I have no choice then; take me with you." The mage extended his hand to Sayuri, whom grabbed it gently right away. A faint blush was formed in Ran's cheeks with the contact of Sayuri's skin against his own. He felt goose bumps spreading all over his flesh. Lately, Ran had been reacting and feeling too strangely around the vampire. Whenever their bodies made contact with each other, Ran felt throughout his entire core intense and countless shivers like electric shocks. Whenever Sayuri's voice sounded too near to his ears, Ran would flush and feel the need to force the orange haired man to keep whispering in his ear. Whenever he felt Sayuri's breathe against his body, Ran just felt the urge to attack the innocent vampire erotically. And then there was that sweet and addictive scent of his blood. Ran just wanted to drink Sayuri's blood unstoppably. He wanted it so badly that he even almost felt the need to beg for it to the other male. Ran couldn't understand himself. All this was too new and unknown to him.  

"Ran, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Sayuri asked looking even more concerned. He pulled the younger male by the hand closer to him and leaned his forehead to Ran's. "You're a little warm and flushed, but I don't think you have a fever. Are you sure you're feeling well to go with me?" 

The pink haired mage pushed the older vampire away all of a sudden. Ran looked alarmed at the other man; his widened azure eyes met Sayuri's and Ran realized the way he had rejected Sayuri's touch. His body was shaking; Ran was afraid. He didn't want to be hated or avoided by the vampire again. He wouldn't stand it.  

The pink haired man opened his mouth ready to break the uncomfortable silence, yet before he could do it Sayuri spoke turning his back to him; the orange haired man didn't want him to witness his hurt expression. 

"If you're feeling unwell you should lie down and rest. We can go to that place at any other time." 

"No!" Ran shouted wrapping his arms around the man's body from behind. "I want to go there now. I-I'm sorry, I... You surprised me before." Ran's fingers squeezed Sayuri's clothes tightly as he began to shake fiercely.  

Sayuri's surprised expression softened as he heard the insecure thoughts of the mage inside his head. 

_ "What can I do? What should I do? I just want to be with him. I can't understand these feelings. Ryuuya..."  _

Sayuri sighed feeling relieved. For moments he thought that the pink haired man hated him yet, but listening to his thoughts he was able to confirm the contrary; just like him Ran was also afraid of being hated. Sayuri had to really be thankful to his most recent powers. The first time he had heard Ran's voice inside his head he dismissed the idea of a new power since he had them all, but the more it happened the more that idea of a gifted power came to his mind. And then it all clicked inside him and he understood that this was his gifted power as Ran's soulmate. He had heard already a few stories of vampires sharing special powers with their soulmates, but he always thought it was just a story, seeing it happening in reality was astonishing and amazing. He wondered if Ran had his already and if so, what kind of power was it. Yet then he remembered that Ran was yet unable to use his vampire supernatural powers in his normal state, so he had never asked him anything nor told him about his own power. He decided to wait patiently for now.  

Sayuri's hands traveled to Ran's thighs pulling him up on his back. The pink haired male gasped in surprise with the older man's unexpected action but said nothing.  

"I'll take you there. Do you think you can take it until we arrive? You can't use your powers unless you're angry right? And I don't really feel like angering you." Sayuri chuckled softly as a way to let the pink haired male know that he wasn't upset nor hated him. 

Ran's fingers twitched against the older man's shoulders. He felt so relieved in knowing that Sayuri was not mad for his rude rejection. Ran smiled softly and hugged the orange haired vampire's neck gently as a way to support himself on top of his back.  

"It's okay, you can take me there like this." Sayuri shivered with Ran's soft breath against his skin and his sweet voice sounding so near to his ear.  

_"Control yourself Sayuri."_

The orange haired male felt Ran's arms lightly tightening his grip around his neck and flushed lightly with his thoughts. 

_ "It feels so comfortable."  _

_"What a troublesome creature you are, Ringo"_ Sayuri thought as he flash-stepped away from the cavern.

 

* * *

 

 

Sayuri placed the other man down and Ran stood up on his feet. He thanked the older vampire with a gentle smile, and before he could utter a single word, a soft and kind melody sounded in his ears. 

"Eh? W-What's this?" The pink haired mage looked at the other male curiously, who simply grinned with his question. Ran pouted and smacked Sayuri softly on the shoulder. "I asked you something." 

"Do you want to know?" 

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you so. Stupid." 

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it, you're so cute when you pout."  

Ran flushed and walked away towards the place where the melody was coming from. "If you're not going to tell me, then I will find out alone, hmph." He complained and Sayuri chuckled at his childish like reaction. In truth, they both were more than relieved with the way they were acting around each other. Although their strange behavior from before was something they both hadn't been able to control, they felt comfortable together again; that was more than enough. 

"Hey, wait..." The orange haired man stepped quickly towards the other male and grabbed him by the wrist softly, "I'll show you what this is okay? Sorry."  

"It's... fine." Even though he didn't want to do it, Ran was pouting again. Sayuri couldn't help but chuckle hard; though when the pink haired male faced him furiously and flustered he tried to disguise his laughter by looking away and covering his mouth with one of his hands.  

"L-Let's go, shall we?" He pulled Ran by the wrist and headed then towards the peaceful melody.

They were getting closer and closer to the song, and different feminine and masculine voices could be heard singing unknown words to Ran's ears. He tried to perceive them, but he had never heard such a language in his whole life. Even his spells were muttered in a different language; something that only descendants of mages knew and understood. Perhaps this song was similar to his spells. Were the people whom sang it descendants of mages as well? Perhaps a different lineage of wizards. All of a sudden Ran was excited to discover what that song meant and who was singing it. He couldn't wait to find out, and unwittingly his feet stepped faster almost passing the orange haired vampire who was pulling him lightly by the wrist walking ahead of him. 

Sayuri stared at the eager man by the corner of his eyes, getting surprised and clearly amused with Ran's reaction to the song. It seemed that the pink haired man wasn't acting strangely anymore, which relieved the orange haired vampire. His frustrations and concerns from before were vanishing bit by bit. Coming to this place had clearly been the best idea he could have had.

The sound of the different instruments increased their tune and the feminine voices sang all together in a high, clear and gentle tone, being followed by the masculine voices a few seconds after. The goose bumps formed in Ran's skin made him walk even faster, breaking free from Sayuri's kind grip over his wrist, running curiously; eagerly to the place where the song was being played and sung. The pink haired vampire turned to right, disappearing behind a small house. Sayuri followed right behind him and in less than a minute they both had finally arrived at the desired place.

In the middle of tall and vivid almond trees was a large and magnificent fountain, splashing the transparent liquid towards the big statue of three angels that was placed right in the middle of it. Around the whole fountain, outside on the floor and inside under water, were lights pale blue colored. The pale pink and pale cream colored petals of the almond trees danced in the air at the sound of the kind melody, with the soft breeze like snow. Surrounding the fountain were a fair amount of people, men; women; children, singing and playing instruments, running and laughing as if that was the most peaceful place ever on earth's face. To Ran that seemed paradise. It made him feel nostalgic remembering his days of peace with all the people of his kind. 

The feminine and masculine voices sounded yet again in his ears, bringing the pink haired man back to reality.

"W-What's this? What are they singing?" Ran asked staring at the singers amazed. 

"It's a pray." At this, the pink haired vampire faced Sayuri who continued, "They're thanking the gods for living in this world all together. Well, to put it simple, they're singing the prays of life."

"The prays of life... And what about the language? I had never heard such a language before. Some of the words resemble to the spells my kind of wizards used, but even if I try to understand them I cannot do it. Their way of speaking is totally different." Ran explained lightly frowning staring at Sayuri and the group of singers and people around the fountain curiously.

"You make too many questions."

"Huh?" 

"Hard questions. But, I'll bring you someone whom will explain you everything."  

"Who?" Ran was eager once again.

"Wait right here."

Sayuri left the pink haired mage standing alone in the entry of the large street, who took the opportunity to observe and listen to the singers more carefully. Those unknown words sounded so familiar to him, yet they were different. He missed his own language; the spells and the other mages. He missed his parents; his friends and the kind old Grand Mage, who were in truth his grandfather. Ran missed his peaceful life and this song made him remember all the good things he had once forgotten and replaced for bad memories instead. In a way, Ran was thankful to this song for making him remember what should be the most important thing to him. Replacing the good memories of his past by all the bad ones just brought him rage and sadness. However, now Ran could feel a gentle and warm feeling overflowing through his entire being. The pink haired man was feeling happy and alive once again after so many years. It was all thanks to Sayuri and this unknown kind song.

"Ran?" Said male looked at the other man who called him and saw, standing next to him, a short female with long blonde hair braided, and piercing green eyes. "This is Melina. And Melina, this is Ran." 

"Good night, Ran-san." She said sweetly, smiling softly. 

"G-Good night, Melina-san." Ran greeted nervously. 

"Mel, Ran wants to know more about this song." Sayuri explained smiling at the woman who smiled and directed her vision to the pink haired male. 

"It's good to know that there are people outside of our village interested in it. What would you like to know exactly, Ran-san?"

"I... Uhm, the language... What language is it? Once I heard something similar but even though I try to comprehend the words of your people I cannot understand a single thing." The younger vampire explained not totally comfortable in the presence of the mature woman. She was too beautiful and her smile was too sweet and hypnotizing. However, what was really uncomfortable to Ran was how near to Sayuri she was and the intimate way the orange haired vampire treated her. Ran didn't like it.

"Oh that... Well, it's not a language per say. It is, but we don't really name it. It's the language of gods. Only people who live here and our gods understand what we sing. But if you're really curious, I can tell you that we are just praying to let the gods know how thankful to live in this place we are. We do this once a month. By the end of every single month, under the last full moon of it, we sing this song and enjoy life with each others. It's like a festival just for the people of this small village. But..." The woman looked at Sayuri and clung to his arm tightly, pouting and bemoaning, "Other people are welcomed to visit us and this special day, and you used to come here every single month but you haven't been coming here at all Sa~chan!~"

The vampire chuckled, lightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mel, I've been busy you know. But I am here today with my... friend, and I want to know if you guys will sing the other version of this pray. You see, I wanted to make my friend dance."

"Ah, we will! We will! Will you dance with me?" She asked cheerfully.

Ran clenched his fists tightly. He could feel rage growing inside him. Who did this woman think she was to cling to Sayuri in such a way? And why wasn't that idiot pushing her away? It was frustrating and maddening seeing them so close and ignoring him as if he was just part of the nature. Hadn't Sayuri called her to tell Ran more about this unknown song in first place? But he was being clearly ignored. Melina... Mel... This woman was no one to him. She didn't deserve to be so close to Sayuri. She didn't deserve to touch him. Sayuri belonged to Ran and no one else.

_ "Mine… Mine… Ryuuya is mine!"  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter, including the next one that is the rest of this, was a pain in the butt -___-'' it was hard to write the beginning, it was harder to write the middle and it's being even harder to write the end of it TvT [I'm already writing the last pages of it ;w; just bear with me for a bit longer né?] and I even had to search for names @v@ latin~ish like names!! Jesus Christ xD I even bothered my dear husbando to help me with them haha so kudos for her for helping me with one of the names u3u ♡ (Melina was the name she helped me with)  
> Anyways, the song in the chap is [this one](https://soundcloud.com/koyasu-takatsu/pantalea-sanyoru-hana-kage/) I had wanted to write a few parts in the fic but then I thought it would be useless because if you go listen to it you won't understand anything lol. However, there exists another version of that song, which is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtSPbaprkpQ/) the video has lyrics in Eng ^^ and also [minor spoiler] it's the song that will be part of next chapter.  
> And finally, sorry for the light cliffhanger ~v~ that part was the only one where I could divide the chapter.  
> Sorry for all the mistakes, I can never get rid of them completely ~v~ 
> 
> Jaa, bye~bye ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	11. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô (-0-)/ so it took me less time to update deshou? Huehuehue as I had said I had divided the chap so I had already half of it written (;w; still it was hard to write this chapter, especially to portray everything I wanted ~~ I hope I had achieved it a little tiny bit at least) 
> 
> I won’t bother you too much with my notes, so I’ll say the important stuff and let you read x)
> 
> In the middle of this chapter I wrote a speech in latin, BUT (BUT :V) I’ll be honest with you, I used google translator lmao. First, I do know the meaning of a few words in latin since Portuguese (my mother language for those who don’t know) comes from the latin, however I do not understand latin xD so I just had to use my last resource right? xV Anyways, I translated from Portuguese to latin, since it makes more sense, yet I changed a few parts that didn’t seem too correct to me BUT (again) if anyone of you does understand latin in fact and would want to pls correct the inaccuracy of that poor translation, please feel free to do it in a comment and I will be thankful to you forever T3T !!  
> At the end of the chapter I will give you the English translation of that speech don’t worry =)
> 
> Then, without further ado, go enjoy the last chapter about RyuRin *confetti* xD  
> *I only re~read the chapter twice, I’m too tired to do it more than this tbh, so forgive me for my ugly mistakes. I’ll make sure to check the chap tomorrow again and I’ll also check the last one since my dear husbando helped me to fix some mistakes I had (I had just a few only pwp subarashii *lmao*)*

Ran's thoughts reached Sayuri's mind forcing the older vampire to ignore the cheerful woman and face the younger male. Ran was looking at Melina threateningly, his deep light blue eyes were clearly changing their color to an intense red and Sayuri could almost swear that Ran's fangs were growing inside said man's mouth. That wasn't a good sign. He couldn't let it happen. Ran's thoughts were so possessive and confusing, but at the moment he hadn't time to think about them. Sayuri had to calm the pink haired vampire and soon.  

 

"I'm sorry Mel, but I guess we will have to dance another day." The orange haired man apologized and grabbed Ran's hand pulling him closer. "This time I'd like to dance with my friend. I want to teach him."  

 

"Ah~ I see...” She uttered disappointed. “Well, then just because of that I'll be the singer this time." The blonde winked and ran towards the group of people near the fountain, leaving both men alone and in an awkward silence. 

 

Ran felt comfortable once again. Just the simple fact of being alone with the other vampire eased his mind and heart. It was a mystery to him why such feelings flowed through him, but he couldn't deny them anymore. Sayuri...  _Ryuuya_  belonged to him and he wouldn't let anyone else take him away. Whoever tried it, would regret it. 

 

"So..." Sayuri pulled Ran closer and whispered teasingly, his face mere inches away from Ran’s, "...how good are you at dancing?"Ran blushed with the sudden proximity but this time he was unable to push the older man away.  

 

"I... am not..." Sayuri smirked slyly which made the pink haired male’s cheeks gain a redder flush. "I cannot dance." 

 

"Heh... Well, too bad because we are about to start."  

 

"What?" Ran asked wide eyed already sensing the other man’s answer. 

 

"Mel’s ready to start, and so are we." The vampire pointed at the amount of people all around the street, making the mage realize that there were more people than it seemed before.  

 

"You can't mean-"  

 

"Yes," The song started, similar to the previous melody but with a quicker and happier tune, and Sayuri finished his speech forcing the pink haired male to twirl around quickly, ending up pressed against his body. "I mean exactly that." 

 

"W-Wait, Sayuri I can't-" 

 

"Just look at all the women next to you, and repeat what they do." 

 

"E-Eh? How- Wait; why am I the 'woman'?" Ran's eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

 

"Well, I'm too tall to fit that role." Sayuri grinned mischievously and Ran gritted his teeth. "Oh they're going to start, look at the women Ran."  

 

"You will pay for this!" He cursed feeling a sudden heat possessing the skin of his cheeks. His baby blue eyes looked at all the women around them, and Ran couldn't help but question himself about when all those couples had gathered around them, however he tried to focus on what he should since he did not want to embarrass himself in front of so many people. The ladies next to him began to move their hips and feet quickly; too quickly for Ran's liking, jumping, twirling around and clapping their hands twice as they held their partners’ hands and danced frantically one more time, between more jumps and twirls. 

 

Ran's brows were furrowed as he moved clumsily always looking carefully at his feet while holding Sayuri's hands. He tried to follow all the ladies next to him by jumping and dancing and twirling around, plus clapping his hands twice at the same time as each one of them, but somehow he ended up too far behind them; jumping when it was supposed to dance, or clapping his hands when he should have been still twirling around. Even though he was trying so hard; even though he had focused on each one of the women's steps so he wouldn't embarrass himself, Ran had totally failed. 

 

The orange haired man chuckled as he observed Ran's efforts at following the dancing steps so determined and focused, but clearly failing at achieving his objective. He hadn't any intention of mocking the pink haired mage but this looked too amusing so he couldn’t really help himself.

 

"You're almost there, just a bit more Ran. Put more effort on it and you may do it like a pro!"

 

The mage glared at Sayuri darkly, with his fists clenched ready to punish the other vampire at any moment. Nevertheless, before he could act, Sayuri looked at a different way and very alarmed. Ran understood that stare right away; Sayuri had sensed danger. He panicked, inevitably.

 

"Tsk" The orange haired vampire faced Ran once again and warned, "It seems that our time is over. Let's go."

 

Sayuri grabbed Ran's hand pulling him away discreetly, as he didn't want to cause a commotion at a peaceful place. Ran, on the other hand, followed the other man always alert as well, but somehow he didn't know who was chasing after them and why would someone do it. Sure whoever was coming after them was with one only target in mind: Ran and him only; but the pink haired man had disappeared for a long time now, and if his suspicions were right the creature chasing him was a vampire, which was even stranger. The last time someone had seen Ran was a few months ago after his last fight with a group of vampires who tried to kill him. One of them had even been able to poison him and escape, so by now all vampires should think he was dead, yet they were still coming after him... Why? Why today from all days? Now that he thought well about it, Sayuri had taken a long time to return to the cavern; and by the time that had happened he was looking pale as if all the blood in his body had been sucked until the last drop. What could have happened?

  

As he was lost in thought, he didn't hear Sayuri's voice talking to him, however he felt the older vampire's large hands over his thighs pulling him up on his back, and so he came back to reality.

 

"We are returning. I'll probably go faster than usual, try to bear the uncomfortable sensation okay?" As he was ready to use his supernatural agility, Sayuri heard Ran's voice interrupting him.

 

"Wait! I... can do it faster and better than you."

 

"Eh?" Sayuri frowned in confusion.

 

"I am a mage, or have you forgotten it?" Ran grinned and saw the tip of the orange haired vampire's ears turn red.

  

Sayuri argued back at the pink haired mage's remark. "O-Of course I've not forgotten it! But, how will you do it?"

  

"Put me down please." Sayuri did so and faced the other male. Ran smiled and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He tried to calm his anxiety, his nervousness, the rapid race of his heart and especially his negative emotions. He was a mage indeed, yet, liked it or not, he was also a vampire and because of this he had lost half of his powers. However, he was confident about this spell. Ran had always been good at it and there were many ways to spell its magic, but somehow Ran wanted to try a new and unique way. He didn't know why and if it was a good idea or not but he really wanted and would spell it in that way. 

 

"Ran?" Sayuri inquired feeling more nervous and alarmed. He could feel the presence of someone getting near and near. Ran could be a mage still, but right now there was no time for him to try out one of his spells. They were in danger after all. "I know how good of a mage you are but we really have to-" Two trembling fingertips silenced him suddenly and he looked at the pink haired vampire in confusion and surprise. Ran's body emitted a faint light blue color and his thin lips muttered quickly countless and unknown words, while his baby blue eyes were intensely looking into Sayuri's.

  

The orange haired man shivered amazed and before he could perceive what was happening, he felt Ran's soft lips pressed against his. His eyes were widened for moments yet he let his body be absorbed by the feeling of Ran's magic, so he closed them softly embracing the other male's body tenderly. He felt a strange sensation throughout his body as if it was being sucked into a different dimension, but seconds after he felt that sensation vanish completely. He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised once he noticed that he was inside the cavern again with Ran's lips still glued to his.

 

For moments, he simply observed the younger vampire through widened eyes as his lips were stolen sweetly by Ran's. Lost in thought and unexpected sensations, Sayuri's conscience was being absorbed by that sweetness softly pressed against his lips. His light blue eyes began to give in and close very slowly on their own, when suddenly those warm lips were separated from his. Sayuri looked at Ran confused with his action but also with himself. From Ran, he only received an awkward silence, nonetheless.

  

Feeling frustrated, he decided to break the silence. "Ran-" Yet, before he could continue, Ran's thoughts invaded his mind all of a sudden like a typhoon.

 

_ "I love you  _ _ Ryuuya _ _." _

 

 

Without thinking Sayuri grabbed the other man by the shoulders, opening and closing his mouth countless times, wanting to speak his deepest feelings, but it was hopeless; he was too amazed to transform his feelings into words.

 

_"I love you too Ringo."_   The older vampire thought desperately.

 

Ran, on the other hand, stared at Sayuri astonished. His eyes were opened wide and his heart was racing strongly. The orange haired man noticed his odd reaction and couldn't help but feel worried.

  

"Ran, what is it?"

 

"I... I..."

  

"What?" Sayuri's concern just increased.

 

Ran was too shocked to even try to speak. He just couldn't believe in what had happened. Was that related, in any way, to his new powers? But he thought he didn't have any, since Sayuri had told him that there existed a few vampires without any kind of powers... And he also had never felt any different since he had become a vampire; only when he was possessed by his strong will to drink blood had he been able to use his new powers. Although he knew that those were the common powers that all vampires had.

  

"Ran!"  

 

Sayuri's voice brought him back to reality. He observed the concerned expression of the older man and felt guilty. Ran deep breathed and decided to give some answers to the other vampire.

  

"I heard your voice inside my head. But I know that you didn't speak, I was looking at you the whole time but you didn't utter a single word. Yet I clearly heard you inside my head."

    

"You… heard me?" The pink haired vampire nodded and blushed lightly as he remembered Sayuri's confession. The older male couldn't even think about that, nonetheless. He was too shocked. Why had Ran been able to listen to his thoughts? Was that his gifted power? Why had they the same gifted powers? In all his long years of life Sayuri had never heard about such a thing. Did that mean they would share powers? More importantly; did that mean that Ran was starting to accept him as his soulmate? As if to reply to his unanswered question, the orange haired vampire recalled Ran's thoughts and felt his heart beat strongly. So Ran loved him... Ran had such intense feelings for him... Ran was finally starting to see him as his soulmate... Sayuri smiled tenderly and moved closer to the younger vampire, stretching out his arms towards Ran's body, in order to embrace him tightly. However, as soon as his skin made contact with Ran's, Sayuri's head was fiercely attacked; fiercely filled with unknown and incomprehensible images of him and Ran kissing and embracing each other passionately; Ran sucking his blood and… letting him do the same and then-

 

"Sayuri are you okay? What's happening?" Ran tried to touch the other man in order to comfort him, yet Sayuri avoided his touch with a yell.

 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

  

Ran immediately distanced himself from the other man, shocked and hurt with his sudden reaction. Ran's body trembled wildly, which was weakening him terribly. He felt all his powers be drained leaving him unable to stand up on his feet for longer.  

Sayuri realized the abruptly way he had reacted and felt guilty with the pained and shocked expression in the younger man's face. He wanted to comfort him but he was too afraid to touch him ever again. What if he saw those images again? Some of them were pleasant and even made him happy, but others were too terrible and tragic. What should he do? He wanted to comfort Ran so much but the fear was paralyzing him. Yet he quickly forgot all his fears and ran towards the other male as he saw him falling weakly to the floor. Before that could happen, Sayuri reached for his body supporting him between his arms.

 

"Oi are you alright?"

  

Ran's blue eyes stared at Sayuri's weakly. He was afraid but he felt relieved between the other vampire's arms. Ran wanted to know how the orange haired man felt towards him. Afraid or not, Ran just needed to know.

 

"R-Ryuuya, why have you avoided me before?"

 

The fact of hearing his real name from the younger male's mouth just made him realize how much he had hurt him. The orange haired man supported his forehead against the other's, finally decided to tell him the truth.

 

"I have something to confess... Ringo." He decided to address him in such a way to portray better the seriousness of his confession and feelings. Thankfully the pink haired mage didn't seem to mind. It looked, after all, that Ran had finally accepted his true feelings and Sayuri as his soulmate. If only things could remain like that after his confession...

  

The older vampire furrowed his brows as if in pain. "Your feelings... The way you see me right now, may change after what I am about to tell you. Honestly I don't want to tell you anything; I'd prefer you to continue oblivious about this but I wouldn't be able to look at you in the eyes if I kept hiding everything from you."

 

Ran felt his body be squeezed tightly by Sayuri's arms as if that was the last time he would ever do such a thing. His light blue eyes stared straight at Sayuri's, and by doing that Ran saw how afraid he was. He didn't like to see Sayu- no; he shouldn't call him in such a way anymore. He had finally understood his feelings and how important the other man was to him, so he should call him by his real name just like he had done previously. The pink haired man didn't like to see Ryuuya in that panicked way. It didn't seem right to him, so he wanted to ease his pain a little if he could.

  

"You know? I used to hate you before but right now my feelings for you changed and... at this point… I don't think it's possible for me to hate you. That's why Ryuuya, tell me everything; I will listen to you until the end and my feelings won't change ever again."

 

The older man closed his eyes, meditating over all the things he had to say. Even if Ringo had said all that, he was sure that his feelings would change. He was sure that Ringo would hate him again. Ringo would never forgive him. But if that was his punishment for having done such terrible things on the other male’s back, then he would accept it.

 

“Our encounter wasn’t a coincidence.” Ryuuya started and his hands began to tremble with the strong whirlwind of feelings that controlled him at the moment. “Letting you kill some of our vampires on that day was planned. Letting you escape from all the others was planned too, and… that poisoned arrow was planned as well.”

 

As Ryuuya’s speech continued, Ringo’s eyes widened more and more as he felt a painful twinge attacking his heart. Even though Ryuuya had only started, Ringo could already figure out what he was trying to say. It was painful. It hurt so much that he could barely move. It was as if his feelings were controlling his being.

 

“I was sent to get closer to you and turn into your friend with time and then kill you. Well, now I realize that even if I had never developed such intense and romantic feelings towards you, my clan’s plans would have totally failed since you never, not even once, saw me as a friend. To you I was always an enemy.”

 

“When we met-“ Ringo’s voice surprised the other vampire for moments. His heart pounded inside his chest in anxiety and fear. But Ryuuya was ready for everything already. “-you seemed surprised when you saw me. When you found out that I was ‘Ran, the sinner’, you seemed taken aback. Was that an act?”

 

A long moment of silence possessed the cavern. Ringo was looking away from the older vampire, avoiding any type of eye contact. His emotions were too unstable and he didn’t want to look at Ryuuya and do something that he could come to regret later. The orange haired man, on the other hand, was staring at the mage concerned with an intense feeling of guilt attacking him. However, he had to be truthful with Ringo.

 

“Yes and no. I mean, I knew I’d find you at that place, but when I saw you I didn’t know who you were. Only moments later, before our fight, I realized your true identity and I was shocked indeed. But this doesn’t change the fact that I knew I would find you. So once I realized it was you, I acted in order not to let you find out my objective.”

 

“Ryuuya-“

 

“Yes?” Said man uttered lowly expecting the worst.

 

“What will happen to you if you don’t kill me?”

 

“Eh?” He was taken aback by Ringo’s unexpected question.

 

“Answer me.” The pink haired mage demanded lightly irritated. Not wanting to infuriate him more, Ryuuya obeyed.

 

“I will be killed.” What was the purpose of Ringo’s question, in truth? Even though the orange haired male feared to ask, his curiosity just kept increasing. And as if that question hadn’t been enough to confuse him, Ringo decided to ask something even more confusing.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

He didn’t understand anything at all. If only he could hear Ringo’s thoughts… “I’m going to kill you.” He decided to risk it. The mage already hated him anyways. “Is that what you expected me to say?”

 

“Yes.” The pure truth and what Ringo hoped to happen in fact. What he had said to Ryuuya before was real; he would never come to hate him at this point. Not after discovering how strong his feelings for him were. Even after knowing the truth, Ringo’s feelings were the same.  “You should kill me, Ryuuya.” He’d never let anything bad happen with the other man. Ringo was decided. He was determined to protect the vampire with all of him.

 

Ringo faced the older vampire for the first time, uttering as sincerely as he could, “I want you to kill me, Ryuuya.”

 

“Wha-“ Ryuuya was shocked. He couldn’t believe in what his ears had heard. He couldn’t believe that Ringo would ever suggest something like that. There’s no way he would even think of something so terrible like that. Did Ringo consider his feelings so lowly? How unfair of him. That pained Ryuuya. It hurt him more than being killed by his clan. It hurt him more than anything. But it infuriated him as well. “QUIT JOKING!” Ryuuya’s hands cupped the pink haired male’s cheeks desperately as he looked into Ringo’s widened light azure eyes angrily yet determined of his own feelings.

“I would never killed you, you idiot! I would never kill the most important person in my life just to survive! Either way, I’d prefer to die instead of you. Don’t ever suggest something like that!”

 

Astonishment was everything Ringo could feel at the moment. Ryuuya’s words were totally unexpected, however something he should expect in fact. He could feel Ryuuya’s strong feelings for him. He knew how the other man felt towards him due to his thoughts he had been able to hear previously. Ringo was… a complete idiot for even thinking of such a selfish request.

 

The pink haired vampire smiled, more to himself than to the other man, and moved one of his hands to the orange haired male’s cheek, caressing it tenderly with his thumb. “Forgive me.”

 

“I shouldn’t.”

 

Ringo chuckled. “But you will, right?”

 

“Obviously.” Ryuuya supported his forehead against Ringo’s one more time, closing his eyes softly while listening to the younger vampire’s tender voice.

 

“Should we commit double suicide at this point?”

 

“That… doesn’t sound bad, in fact.” Now it was Ryuuya’s turn to chuckle, ever so softly, making Ringo chuckle along with him.

 

“Well, if we want it to be less painful then it has to be quick right?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, let’s make it quick, Ringo.”

 

It wasn’t the physical pain they both feared, but the emotional pain instead. The pain of dying with the one they loved the most instead of living a long life with them was unbearable.

 

“I know a spell that can help us.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hum. It’s…” Ringo made a long pause as he recalled all the painful feelings due to such a spell. Yet, for how ironic it could seem, this spell was, yet again, his only route of escape. “It’s the same spell that killed my parents and allowed me to survive.”

 

Ryuuya didn’t know anything about Ringo’s past. Truth to be told, Ryuuya didn’t know anything at all about his soulmate, and even if he wanted to ask him many things their time was over. Yet, the orange haired vampire could feel the importance of that certain spell in Ringo’s life. Perhaps this happened because Ringo’s feelings were flowing throughout his whole body, reaching his soul bit by bit; and he knew this phenomenon only happened because they both were reaching their end. But Ryuuya was glad to have lived this far; to have accepted his clan’s proposal to kill Ran; because he was able to meet his soulmate. Ryuuya was able to find Ringo.

 

“Then let’s use that spell.”

 

“Give me your hands.” Ryuuya obeyed, moving his hands from Ringo’s face to his, lacing their finger together so naturally which made the pink haired mage chuckle softly. “I’d ask you to entwine your fingers with mine but you were faster. How bold.” He teased making the older vampire flush.

 

“S-Stay quiet and go on.”

 

“Hehe, how cute.”

 

“Tch~”

 

“Close your eyes Ryuuya and empty your mind.” Ringo muttered replacing his mockingly expression by a serious one.

 

“Empty my mind? Do you know how hard that is?”

 

“I never said this would be easy. I only said this spell would help us.” He couldn’t help but snicker again.

 

“Ah geez, you’re asking me for the impossible.”

 

“Tehe~ Then, I will make an exception for you.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“Of course, I’m that incredible.” Ringo said full of confidence.

 

“Okay… Then what do I have to do?”

 

“Think of me.” At such words Ryuuya opened his eyes and looked at Ringo, but said man had his blue orbs closed already, however he was unable to prevent the light flush to spread across his cheeks.

 

“How cute.” Ryuuya teased and the second after he felt Ringo’s foot stepping on his own harshly.

 

“Shut up and close your eyes!” Yeah, Ringo was too cute indeed. He would miss this. How he wish he could see more of Ringo’s sides. Perhaps in another life; if something magical and impossible like that even existed.

 

“I’m going to start. Are you ready?”

 

“I-“ Ryuuya hesitated. No, he was not ready. He wanted to live more and with Ringo. Why did things have to end up in such a way? Ah, now that he thought well this was what he had seen happening in his visions that flashed through his mind previously. He understood his new power now. Well, if this was his destiny then there was nothing he could do to even fight against it. How… unfair. “I am. And you?”

 

“I am, if you are.” Ringo simply replied and his voice sounded so honest that Ryuuya didn’t regret anything anymore.

 

“Then do it.”

 

Ringo deep breathed and squeezed Ryuuya’s fingers, ever so slightly, between his. His thin lips formed a gentle smile and his racing heartbeat slowed down bit by bit until it was beating normally against his chest. Ringo was more than ready to disappear from this unfair world with the one he had loved and would ever love the most. Without more wait, he opened his mouth and uttered the forbidden magic.

 

_"Moriamur, deum vitam  
Videamus tructis, deam amoris  
__Accipit ingeri nostro refusus pectori in paradiso  
__Et…”_ Ringo was forced to stop as countless tears began to roll down over his cheeks. His hands squeezed Ryuuya’s harder and harder as if he wanted to get rid of all the inevitable pain he was feeling and that he knew Ryuuya was feeling as well. It was too unbearable, but this was their last resource to die without fearing and regretting anything.

 

Ryuuya perceived his deep sorrow and returned the gesture, squeezing his hands back as a way to comfort him; to let him know that he wasn’t and would never be alone.

 

Ringo regained his composure, with some difficult, and continued with his magic.

 

_“… Et dormiamus in aeternum iubet.”_ A strong light began to envelop both men, yet none of them could see it due to their closed eyes; but instead they could feel its warmth embracing their beings and souls bit by bit, slowly.

 

The spell was complete, now all that was needed was the acceptance of both of them. Once that was done, their souls would leave their bodies and vanish from this world.

 

“Ryuuya…”

 

“It may seem incredible for you but I know what I have to do next.” The orange haired vampire murmured lowly, brushing his lips against Ringo’s.

 

“I see.” Ringo smiled sadly but with all his heart. “Ah!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You never tasted my blood.”

 

“Well, you’re a stubborn vampire.”

 

“I want you to do it.”

 

“Eh? B-But-“

 

“It’s okay, since you know what to do next.” Ringo assured him.

 

Ryuuya swallowed hard as he opened his eyes and looked at Ringo still surprised. Yet he didn’t see any sign of regret on his face so he decided to do as he wished. This was, after all, Ringo’s last wish and also his own. Perhaps Ringo knew it as well. His orbs gained a golden color as he focused his mind only in that wish. He observed the exposed pale neck right in front of him and lowered his mouth slowly to it in order to fulfill their desire. Ringo’s hands let his go and he embraced his neck instead, so warmly that made him want to cry. Ryuuya’s arms were gently wrapped around Ringo’s waist as his lips, finally, touched the tender and delicious flesh of the mage’s neck. Ryuuya’s fangs grew inside his mouth brushing ever so softly against Ringo’s warm skin; some of his short pink hair tickled the orange haired vampire’s face. When he felt ready to taste the delicious blood running through the younger vampire’s veins, he heard Ringo’s soft voice whispering his deepest feelings in his ear between sobs.

 

“I love you Ryuuya.”

 

Said man almost hesitated. All he wanted was to stay forever with Ringo, but he knew he couldn’t stop now. Above all, he knew he would never regret it. He would stay with Ringo in their next lives. He could start believing in stupidities at this point right? God would allow and forgive him for doing it now. So, without further ado, Ryuuya began to carve his fangs in Ringo’s neck very slowly, as if he wanted to allow them a few more seconds of life. Some of Ringo’s blood ran through the pale skin of his neck from the place where Ryuuya’s fangs were sinking.

 

The pink haired mage furrowed his brows as he felt a light mixture of pain and pleasure increasing by the second as the other vampire’s fangs sank into his flesh deeper and deeper. It all seemed to go smoothly when all of a sudden a strong and incontrollable impulse took control of his body. His light blue eyes snapped open and changed their color into a dark yet vivid crimson one. His fangs grew quickly inside his mouth as he let out a scream, that was replaced by a moan the second after. And then, Ringo lost his consciousness to his wild self. He was aware of what was happening and had it been a few days ago he would have fought it with all his might, yet today, right now, he would accept his wildest side. In a blink of an eye, his sharp fangs bit Ryuuya’s neck hungrily but passionately; as much as said vampire was biting him at the moment. And finally Ringo felt complete because he had accepted Ryuuya, his soulmate, and had allowed him to connect their souls into one. Ringo felt that now they could complete the spell.

 

Both vampires closed their eyes and allowed their minds to think in the same words; the words that would give them eternal peace. The first two words appeared magically inside their heads, when suddenly all that magic warmth enveloping their beings vanished, as well as the end of the spell. Ryuuya and Ringo regained their consciousness and looked at each other with widened orbs, completely astonished by the current happening. Yet, it didn’t take them too long to understand what had prevented them from completing the magic.

 

“Seriously, making me chase after you until such a remote place is insane. What will you do to apologize, Sayuri?” The orange haired man looked in the direction of the deep voice and was petrified, unable to believe in his eyes. “Or should I say, _Ryuuya_?”

 

“W-Who is he?” Ringo asked in panic.

 

“H-He’s…” Ryuuya swallowed hard in order to gain some control over his own body and be able to reply properly. “He’s a… friend.” He said looking at Ringo but soon directing his stare at the other man stopped at the entry of the cavern. “What are you doing here, Camus?”

 

“I came here to help you, you stupid plebeian!” Camus replied irritated. “Why did you run away?”

 

“I… I thought that your highness had sent someone else to kill Ran and-“

 

“You idiot! Can’t you sense my presence?” The blond’s eyebrow twitched twice as his tone got louder and louder. Ryuuya knew how Camus was a harsh vampire but now he could see how much he had upset him.

 

“I apologize. I panicked. I just wanted to protect him.”

 

Camus let out a long sigh and decided to invite himself inside that small cavern. That wasn’t the kind of place where he would go normally, but if it was to save and help a friend he would not hesitate.

 

“How did you find this place anyways?” Ryuuya asked frowning but then he seemed to remember about something and smirked. “Ooh wait, wait; it was all thanks to Cecil~nyanko, right?” He teased the other vampire who glared at him darkly. Ryuuya soon regretted his own words. “I’m sincerely sorry, great Camus-sama.” He said jokingly but fearing the other vampire in a way.

 

“R-Ryuuya?” Ringo clutched said man’s sleeve between his fingers still afraid but mainly astonished. “W-Who’s he and Cecil-n-nyanko?”

 

“Oh sorry. He’s Camus, one of the most important vampires in my clan.” Ringo panicked at those words but Ryuuya reassured him right away. “It’s okay, he’s not a bad guy, although he’s scary.” Once again Camus glared at him with a murderous aura surrounding him. “Whoa- A-Anyways, as for Cecil~n-“

 

Before he could utter another word, a gentle and soft voice cut him off all of a sudden.

 

“Did you call me, Camus?” The voice muttered slowly. All the vampires in the room looked at its direction and observed the gorgeous male with tanned skin, green-blue eyes and black fluffy cat ears and a tail looking back at them innocently.

 

Ringo’s light blue eyes were instantly widened. “H-He has… He has…”

 

“Cat ears and a tail? Yes. That’s why I call him Cecil~nyanko.” Ryuuya replied to Ringo’s unsaid question.

 

“I am not Cecil-nyanko! My name is AIJIMA CECIL, Ai-ji-ma Ce-cil!!” The man with cat ears growled angrily at Ryuuya.

 

The orange haired vampire let out a hard laugh and apologized. “Sorry; sorry. Anyways, he’s a nekomata. Let’s say that he’s a special creature just like you. And…” Ryuuya looked once again at Camus with an amused smirk on his lips, “Cecil is Camus _precious_ lover.”

 

“I take what I said before. Instead of saving you, I am going to kill you!” Camus growled at the other vampire.

 

“Aah~ Camus no! You said we came here to help them.” Cecil said running towards the other man and holding him tightly as a way to prevent him.

 

“Let me go. This bastard doesn’t deserve my help.”

 

“Camus~!” Cecil bemoaned looking into Camus blue eyes begging him to reconsider. The vampire looked away after a few seconds, unable to keep any type of eye contact. Camus was weak against Cecil and he knew it that’s why he felt the need to direct his gaze into a different way.

 

“You see, Camus has a soft spot for Cecil~nyanko he will listen to everything the neko says so we are safe.” Ryuuya whispered into Ringo’s ear and the pink haired mage looked at the other males still in shock but more relieved. He couldn’t sense any danger in them. He felt like he could trust in the other vampire and the nekomata.

 

Camus cleared his throat and looked at the couple of vampires seriously. “What an hopeless bastard you are, Ryuuya.”

 

“How cruel, Camus~sama!” Ryuuya teased.

 

“Take this.” Camus simply uttered throwing at him a grey pearl that began to emit a strong light. “That pearl has some of my power inside of it. It will warn you if a vampire is near or not.”

 

Ryuuya observed the pearl and then the other vampire in confusion and surprise. “And why are you giving me this?”

 

“Take that and ran away. Take your soulmate with you and live for as long as it’s possible.”

 

The orange haired vampire and the pink haired mage were taken aback by Camus words. They didn’t know what to say and the blond didn’t have anything else to add so he headed towards the exit of the cavern with Cecil following right behind him. However, before leaving the place, Camus looked over his shoulder at the back of the other two vampires and muttered, “Survive until I become the king.” When Ryuuya and Ringo looked in the direction of the cavern’s entry, Camus and the nekomata were no longer there. Everything that remained from the blond vampire and the brunet nekomata was the grey pearl that had turned into their last hope; and they would for sure fulfill Camus wish as their payment and apology to the man.

 

“It seems we don’t have to commit double suicide anymore.” Ringo said chuckling feeling more relieved than ever.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, it seems so.” Ryuuya muttered looking at him, softly wrapping his waist with his arms. “I think we will live for long years yet.” His forehead fell over Ringo’s very softly as his lips formed the gentlest smile ever.

 

“It seems so.” Muttering that, Ringo embraced the man’s neck and pulled him into a warm and passionate kiss. From now on they would have time enough to share much more kisses and to finally know each other. But above all, they would have time enough to connect their souls with each other with all the passion they had instead of feeling sorrow and desperation. They would, after all, survive and stay together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what happened to Ran and Sayuri? Did they survive? Where are they now?” Masato asked making Ringo chuckle at his eagerness. The blue haired teen blushed lightly but didn’t avoid the pink haired male’s stare.

 

“Well, Ran and Sayuri…” Ringo hesitated as he recalled all the things he had lived in the past. Of course, he hadn’t told Masato Ran’s and Sayuri’s true identities since it was forbidden, but he felt good after remembering each one of those feelings he thought he had locked deep down inside his heart. “They-“

 

“That’s a secret, Hijirikawa-kun.” A third voice suddenly cut Ringo off and said man grinned to himself.

 

“Eh? But-“

 

“Jinguji will be here in a minute, get ready.” Ryuuya said and looked at Ringo who stared back at him very amused. The orange haired man frowned feeling lightly irritated. Yet, before he could say something, a new voice sounded in the infirmary.

 

“Ringo~chan I’m here to take Hijirikawa with me. Oh, you’re awake.” Ren entered the room and headed towards the bed. Ringo on the other hand stood up from the small and round bench and walked towards the orange haired male always with an amused grin on his lips.

 

“Why did you tell him all that?” Ryuuya whispered annoyed.

 

“Well, I wanted to help him to understand his situation a little bit better.”

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“Oh~ don’t be mean, Ryu~kun.” Ringo poked the older man’s cheek with his index finger making him flush a little.

 

“You didn’t-“

 

“Of course not. He won’t ever know that we are Ran and Sayuri. I also didn’t tell him about Cecil and Myu~”

 

“Ah~ Thank God.” Ryuuya let out a sigh of relief which made the pink haired man pout. He grinned at his adorable expression. Even after so many years Ringo hadn’t lost his cuteness. Ryuuya simply loved whenever the younger vampire pouted.

 

“We are heading back.” Ren’s voice brought them back to reality and both vampires looked at him and the blue haired male who seemed too afraid and uncomfortable. Somehow he reminded Ryuuya of Ringo. But hopefully these two wouldn’t suffer half of what they had suffered in the past.

 

“Okay~ If something happens remember to bring Masato~kun here and do _not_ harass him, Ren-kun!” Ringo warned with a dark smile in order to scare the blond.

 

“I can’t make promises.” Ren said boldly and Ringo’s eyebrow twitched twice.

 

“If I ever see you do it, I will castrate you.” The smile on his lips just darkened and Ren actually shivered in fear but never stopped smirking.

 

“Okay~ I’ll have those words in mind. Bye~bye Ringo~chan.” The blond and the blue haired boy left the infirmary and the older vampire inside of it.

 

“Now, time for work. I’ll see you later Ringo.” Ryuuya was ready to leave the room when the pink haired man decided to complain.

 

“How cruel, you don’t even give me a goodbye kiss.” He pouted.

 

Ryuuya flushed for moments but then smiled warmly and moved closer to the younger man, embracing his waist gently and lowering his lips to Ringo’s. “Really, you are impossible.”

 

“But you love me too much.” Ringo teased pressing their mouths softly together.

 

“I won’t deny that.” Their grins melted away with the warmth of the so desired kiss they shared. No matter how many years passed, their love would never change. That had been proved a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwT I finally concluded RyuRin’s story *banzai*!!! xD It was hard to write it, seriously, but I had fun and all hehe besides I learned a lot of shit I didn’t know lol.  
> I hope, although it was boring every now and then, that you had enjoyed it a tiny bit :’) from next chapter on it’s just RenMasa until the end of this fic (I’ve already written the epilogue of it :V even though I still don’t know how many chaps this will have xD but I was inspired and in the mood to do it QwQ and I love it a lot *even though it’s my own shit lol*) 
> 
> Well, here are the translations in English from the Latin:  
> “Let us die, god of life  
> Let us vanish, goddess of love  
> Take our souls into your heaven  
> And let us sleep in your eternal embrace.”  
> Aah I’m so poetic *-* xDDD I’m joking okay? ~lmao I don’t even know how I came up with something like that omg but I suffered with this chapter pvp  
> In case you’re asking yourselves ‘why latin? O.o’ well I like Latin a lot, I’d like to learn it in fact. But putting that aside, I thought that Latin was the only language that would fit Ringo’s spells in truth =) ~
> 
> Anyways, to finish and let you all go in peace, I may take less time to update from now on because it will be a little bit easier to write the rest of the fic (at least until certain point). Just warning you now, but I’ll do it next chap again, next chapter I will return to the first pov, more precisely Masa~nyan’s pov oki? 
> 
> Jaa, bye~bye ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
